Cuando los angeles se vuelven diablos
by okamidan
Summary: Llegan nuevos alumnos a Gakuen Alice cada uno oculta su Alice porque será /-se ve que son unos debiluchos-/-no me subestimes permy-/-que hacen aquí?-/-digan cuales son sus Alice-/- eso es secreto hy-uu-ga/
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes**

**Mikan Sakura:** cabello café claro, ojos color avellana Alice: anulación, SEC (robo, copeo e inserción), Alice del ángel Personalidad: Alegre, Hiperactiva, Graciosa, Sobreprotectora pero al momento seria y calculadora

* * *

**Natsume Hyuuga: **cabello negro, ojos rojos carmesí Alice: fuego Personalidad: frio y serio casi nunca se le ve sonreír y es muy inteligente

* * *

**Hotaru Imai:** Cabello Negro, Ojos violeta Alice: Invención Personalidad: Fría y muy indiferente pero siempre está preocupada por sus amigos aunque no lo demuestre

* * *

**Ruka Nogi: **Cabello rubio, ojos azules Alice: feromonas animal Personalidad: Serio, amable, leal, respetuoso y siempre

se preocupa por los demás

* * *

**Natsuki Ito:** Cabello negro, ojos café oscuro Alice: predicción, anulación, fuego, sellar Alice, Alice del ángel Personalidad: Seria, calculadora, sobreprotectora, sarcástica y retadora y sádica

* * *

**Nathali Kurosaki: **Cabello negro, ojos café claro Alice: barrera, tele transportación, anulación, Alice del ángel Personalidad: bromista, enamoradiza, loca, competitiva

* * *

**Yami Yoru:** Cabello negro, ojos rosa-fuertes Alice del Ángel Personalidad: sádica, burlona, le gusta hacer sufrir a los demás, retadora

* * *

**Hikari Suta: **Cabello rubio-claro, ojos azules Alice del Ángel Personalidad: seria, indiferente, mandona y directa

* * *

**Mun Buru:** cabello plata ojos azul fuerte Alice del Ángel Personalidad: seria, sarcástica, decidida, enojona

* * *

**Taiyo Akarui: **cabello naranja, ojos amarillos Alice del ángel Personalidad: amigable, sonriente, bromista, hace reír a los demás, respetuosa

* * *

**Kuro Puma: **Cabello negro, ojos rojos Alice: tele transportación, fuego, ver en la oscuridad, hablar por la mente, Alice del ángel Personalidad: infantil, despistada, amable, juguetona, decidida

* * *

**Shiro Okami: **Cabello blanco, ojos azules claros Alice: velocidad, olfato a larga distancia, hielo, leer mente, predicción Personalidad: indiferente, reservado, inteligente, leal, protector, pacifista, calculador


	2. Chapter 2: Los alumnos nuevos

**LOS NUEVOS ALUMNOS**

**-EN ALGUNA PARTE EN TOKIO-**

SE VE A UNA CHICA DE CABELLO CASTAÑO CLARO Y OJOS COLOR AVELLANA ALISTANDO UNA MALETA

Fiesta, Fiesta (mis efectos de sonido baratos)

**?:** Hola -contesta su celular -

**?: **Mikan dónde estás?, llevas media hora de atraso!

**Mikan:** calma Natsuki ya voy solo me faltan un par de maletas

**Natsuki:** okey no tardes te doy 15 minutos y si no nos vamos -cuelga el celular-

**Mikan:** dramática- rueda los ojos, en 14 minutos esta lista -okey mejor me tele transporto-y así lo hace-

**Natsuki pov.**

Hay Mikan porque nos hace esto

**?: **Por baka

**Fin pov**

**Natsuki:** Shiro no leas mi mente

**Shiro:** como digas

**?:** No tiene remedio

**?: **Vamos Yami no seas tan mala

**Yami:** cállate solo porque lo amas –tono burlón-

**?:** Es mentira –sonrojada-

**?:** Como tú digas Kuro –rueda los ojos-

**Kuro:** Hikari déjame en paz, Mun, Taiyo, Nathali ustedes no opinen

**Taiyo:** No dijimos nada!

**Kuro:** Por si pensaban

**Todos menos Shiro y Kuro:** hi-hi

**Shiro:** Mujeres –rueda los ojos-

**Mikan:** Y yo soy la inmadura –acababa de llegar-

**Natsuki:** Si, si lo eres vámonos de una vez

**Todos:** okey

Mikan, Kuro y Nathali los tele transportan

**-en la entrada de GA-**

**Natsuki: **Llamare a alguien

**-30 minutos después-**

**?:** Hola ustedes deben ser las y el alumnos nuevos

**Natsuki:** hi, usted debe ser un maestro ¿no?

**?:** Si mi nombre es Narumi – con flores y corazones alrededor-

**-Pensamientos-**

**Yami y Natsuki:** gay

**Shiro y Hikari:** travesti

**Mikan y Mun:** afeminado

**Mikan:** Un gusto Narumi-sensei nosotros somos Natsuki Ito, Shiro Okami, Kuro puma Mun Buru Taiyo Akarui Hikari Suta Yami Yoru Nathali Kurosaki y yo Mikan Sakura

**Narumi:** Un gusto, bueno los llevare a sus habitaciones y les daré algunas explicaciones –después de contar lo q ya sabemos- muy bien estos son sus cuartos son estrella especial y habilidad peligrosa, mañana es la escuela bye bye entran a las 8:00

**Mikan:** solo nos dijo lo que ya sabemos

**Natsuki:** Nada nuevo, es obvio que somos de habilidades peligrosas

**Shiro:** Al menos Kounji no está más en la academia

**Kuro:** Y en este mundo

**Natsuki:** Mejor vamos a dormir

**Pov Mikan.**

Se nota que no le gusta hablar del tema, lo mejor será olvidarlo para siempre.

Entro a mi cuarto y esto más bien es un departamento al parecer es lo único bueno de ser habilidad peligrosa, tiene una sala con pantalla plana, 2 sillones con muchos cojines (será perfecto para una pijamada) y una mesita de centro hay un librero y una laptop, en la cocina una mesa para 6, estufa, refri y la alacena con comida hay un baño con regadera y bañero un botiquín de primeros auxilios (es obvio para que) arriba del lavabo hay un estante donde hay champú, jabón, cremas y demás

**-Se nota q nos quieren compensar-** murmure

Mi cuarto una cama King, armario lleno de ropa y ropa a montón y el uniforme que es café y negro (como en el manga a los de preparatoria) t tiene una mesita de noche y un espacio para hacer la tarea **–okey mejor me duermo mañana debo despertar a Natsuki-** y así lo hizo

**Fin pov**

A la mañana siguiente después de 20 intentos por despertar a Natsuki se levantan y van a la escuela a la clase B

**Natsuki:** Es hora, solo esperemos la señal de Naru

**Pov Narumi**

**-hola mis niños-** dije con una enorme sonriso y solo recibí en gay de parte de mis alumnos, como siempre ¬¬

**-bueno hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos, pasen chicos -**fueron pasando vi como los chico babeaban por las alumnas nuevas y las chicas mira van con corazones en los ojos a Shiro-kun**- preséntense digan sus Alice, clase y rango de estrella-**

**Fin pov**

Yami, Hikari, Taiyo y Mun se miraron entre si y asintieron

**Yami:** soy Yami Yoru, Alice tierra, estrella especial habilidad peligrosa –con una sonrisa sadica q solo Yami sabe hacer

**Hikari:** Hikari Suta, Alice viento rango especial habilidad peligrosa como todos- dijo como siempre indiferente

**Mun:** Mun Buru, Alice aguas ya lo digo Hikari no lo repetiré- digo con pose seria

**Taiyo:** Taiyo Akarui, Alice fuego- digo con una sonrisa alegre

**Kuro:** soy Kuro Puma, Alice fuego y tele transportación- digo con tono infantil-

**Shiro:** Shiro Okami, Alice hielo y velocidad- digo indiferente sin ver a la clase mientras seguía leyendo un libro-

**Nathali:** soy Nathali Kurosaki, Alice de tele transportación y barrera, dogo con una sonrisa pequeña

**Natsuki:** Natsuki Ito, fuego y predicción –su vista se fijó en una azabache que la veía a ella y Mikan con sorpresa-

**Mikan:** soy Mikan Sakura, Alice anulación y copeo, por favor cuiden de mi

**Narumi:** alguna pregunta?

**Chico 1:** tienen novio?

**Chico 2: **cásense conmigo

**Chico 3: **no conmigo

**Chica 1: **Shiro-kun es genial

**Chico 4: **Natsuki te amo

**Chica 2: **wa son tan lindos

Se les hizo una venita en la frente

**Natsuki:** Urusai –todos se callaron- no tenemos novio, no nos queremos casar, Shiro no es genial y el amor no está en mi vocabulario a y no somos _"lindos"_

**Mikan y los demás: **._.U

**Hikari:** y yo soy la directa eh?

**Narumi:** okey Natsuki tu pareja será Ruka, Shiro con Anna, Kuro, con Nonoko Hikari con Kokoro Yami con Kitsune Nathali con Hotaru, Mun con Yuu Taiyo con Sumire y Mikan tu pareja será ya se Natsume -señalo a cada uno-

**Todos:** -silencio- QUEEEEE CON NATSUME!

**Natsume: **Da igual

-Narumi se fue para evitar a sus alumnos, cada quien se fue con su pareja y entonces…-

**Sumire:** no Sakura y Ito ustedes no se pueden sentar con Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama

**Mikan y Natsuki:** hay no –palm face-

**Yuu:** Sumire cálmate

**Sumire:** tú no opines linchou además se ve que son unos debiluchos

**Mikan:** No me subestimes permy –con tono enojado y gracioso-

**Sumire:** A quien le dices permy

**Mikan:** A ti _PERMY_

**Natsume:** basta –los callo- digan cuáles son sus Alice

-oh oh, espero que Hyuuga no este molesto-

**Natsuki:** Los mira de reojo- ya lo dijimos

**Natsume:** No les creo

**Natsuki:** eso es secreto Hy-uu-ga

-silencio hasta que-

**Hotaru:** Que hacen aquí Mikan, Natsuki

**Mikan:** información confidencial ;)

**Hotaru:** desde cuándo? 7.7

**Natsuki:** Desde hoy hota-chan –sonrisa burlona-

**Hotaru:** -dispara- baka, baka, baka

**Natsuki:** -Los esquiva- Fácil jeje un gusto verte de nuevo

**Natsume:** oigan –lo miran- quiero que me digan sus Alice

**Yami:** y si no que? –Le lanza una bola de fuego-

**Natsuki:** -se para frente a Yami y la anula- no entendiste anulación

**Natsume:** -Va directo a Natsuki y…-


	3. Chapter 3: Hyuuga vs Ito

**Yami: hola, otra vez vienen a traumarse**

**yo: cállate 7.7 **

**Shiro: no**

**yo: :P bueno lo importante es que aquí esta el capitulo**

**Kuro: Gakuen Alice no nos pertenece si no Cale-chan le hubiera dado mas celos a Natsume y hubiese puesto una continuacion**

**Yo: esque no es justo waaaa**

* * *

******Hyuuga vs Ito**

**Natsume:** oigan –lo miran- quiero que me digan sus Alice

**Yami:** y si no que? –Le lanza una bola de fuego-

**Natsuki:** -se para frente a Yami y la anula- no entendiste

**Natsume:** -Va directo a Natsuki y…-

* * *

Y la ataca con bolas de fuego

**Natsuki:** -esquiva el golpe y salta por la ventana- no reparare el salón si se destruye- dice y cuando ve Natsume está en frente

**Natsume:** Veamos qué tan fuerte eres –mirada asesina **(Yami: si las miradas mataran ya estaría muerta)**

**Natsuki:** ja débil, se nota en el aire ;)

Empiezan a pelear Natsume le lanza bolas de juego ella solo las anula o esquiva, luego ataca a Natsume con llamas de fuego en las esquiva ya empiezan batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, todos miraban con asombro las habilidades de Natsuki ya que no le daba ninguna bola de fuego, con su Alice de predicción sabía dónde iba a atacar y le era más fácil, en una de esas queman un árbol

**Shiro:** Pobre árbol –sintiendo más lastima por el árbol que por su amiga

**Todas sus amigas: **SHIRO

**Shiro:** ya me callo –y continúa leyendo- **(Yami y Kuro: como en la realidad ¬¬)**

Los dos seguían peleando y Natsuki le empezó a doler su cabeza y a querer vomitar pero no lo demostró solo siguió peleando no se sentía sin energía sino todo lo contrario, entonces su vista se empezó a nublar –oh oh- pensó y entonces empieza el juego ella le lanza más bolas de fuego y empieza a reír como loca

* * *

**Mikan:** oh, oh esto es ma- es interrumpida

**Taiyo, Nathali y Kuro:** Natsuki, Natsuki rarara va a ganar ella es la mejor – hicieron una torre Nathali a la derecha Taiyo a la izquierda y Kuro arriba

**Mikan:** no la apoyen

**Chicas:** gomene –bajan sus pompones

* * *

**Natsume:** de que te ríes –solo veía como Natsuki reía y reía sin control sus ojos los cubría sus ojos

**Natsuki:** -lanza 3 llamas de fuego- hahahahahahaha eres hombre muerto –alza su mirada y esta roja

**Mikan:** kuso –susurra- Natsuki alto! –dice muy preocupada

**Natsume:** eso es todo –le lanza una gran cantidad de fuego-

**Natsuki:** He he –sale una energía negra de sus manos y atrapa el fuego-

**Natsume**: pero que!?

**Natsuki:** toma esto –lanza la energía que le da a Natsume

**Natsume:** Mierda que fue eso –con algunos rasguños

**Yami Hikari y Mun:** rayos!

**Natsume:** ese es tu Alice eh?

**Natsuki:** ha ha ha

* * *

**Mikan:** por qué? Ella no actúa así, no lo hace tan rápido

**-flash back-**

**Chico 1:** tienen novio?

**Chico 2: **cásense conmigo

**Chico 3: **no conmigo

**Chica 1: **Shiro-kun es genial

**Chico 4: **Natsuki te amo

**Chica 2: **wa son tan lindos

Se les hizo una venita en la frente

**Natsuki:** Urusai –todos se callaron- no tenemos novio, no nos queremos casar, Shiro no es genial y el amor no está en mi vocabulario a y no somos _"lindos" _-mirada asesina nivel 8-

_._

**Sumire:** no, Sakura y Ito ustedes no se pueden sentar con Natsume-sama y Ruka-sama

**Mikan y Natsuki:** hay no –palm face-

**Yuu:** Sumire cálmate

**Sumire:** tú no opines linchou además se ve que son unos debiluchos

**Mikan:** No me subestimes permy –con tono enojado y gracioso-

Mientras Sumire y Mikan pelean Natsuki tiene los puños cerrados

**Natsume:** basta –los callo- digan cuáles son sus Alice

-oh oh, espero que Hyuuga no este molesto-

**Natsuki:** Los mira de reojo- ya lo dijimos

**Natsume:** No les creo

**Natsuki:** eso es secreto Hy-uu-ga

**-Fin del flash back-**

**Mikan:** claro, ya se me hacía raro, de por si ayer estaba irritada, todo el estrés la consumio

**Yami:** Mikan, si no la detenemos lo matara

**Mikan:** lo sé –Mikan se da cuenta de algo- su energía es negra

**Yami:** si y? eso es normal

**Mikan:** no la de ella tiene un toque de morado, esa es completamente negra

**Yami:** no hay opción, iré por el chocolate

**Mikan:** porque yo debo calmarla? –ase un mohín, cuando vio solo había una nube de polvo negro- okey -suspiro

**Natsuki:** -iba a lanzar su energía a Natsume pero Mikan la ataca con una energía parecida pero en naranja-

**Mikan:** alto para esto

**Natsuki**: haha que lindo ayuda a su amigo, lastima el amigo de mi enemigo es mi enemigo

**Mikan:** -se da cuenta que el ataque se dirigía a ella y Natsume– kuso –tira al suelo a Hyuuga y ella recibe el impacto- aaaaaaaaah

**Natsuki:** ¬.¬ valla que fácil –sonrisa sádica- es tu final Makeikusa

**Mikan:** ma-makeikusa-sa

**Shiro:** -congela los pies de Natsuki- basta, ella no es Makeikusa-san

**Kuro:** exacto no es Makeikusa

**Natsuki:** -la mira bien- tienen razón se parece más a Yukihara-sensei –se pone seria-

**Mikan:** Pa-papá

**Natsuki:** no más bien a Azumi

**Yami:** Natsuki tomo esto te calmara –le da una caja de ferreros roshe- **(Yami, kuro y yo: sugoi*-*)**

**Natsuki:** -en tres segundos se acabó una caja de ferreros roshe-

**Todos menos sus amigos:** O.O

**Hotaru:** sigue siendo la misma –palm face

**Natsuki:** -sus ojos vuelven a ser cafés y se cae de rodillas mientras se agarra la cabeza- ug, que paso? –pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados-

**Mikan:** su-friste u-un a-ata-que –y con esto se desmalla-

**Natsuki:** como puede se levanta y con la misma energía de antes con un toque de morado la levanta y la lleva su cuarto

**Kuro:** todavía sigues débil

**Natsuki:** y?

**Kuro:** yo la llevo

**Natsuki:** -niega con la cabeza- es mi culpa, es hora de que haga algo bien

**Kuro:** Natsuki-nee –susurra con preocupación-

**Shiro y Hikari:** baka

**Sumire:** que paso aquí?

**Taiyo:** Natsuki tiene doble personalidad y solo pasa cuando se estresa

**Hikari:** Mikan, ella y Nathali son primas, por eso solo Mikan la puede ayudar

**Natsume:** cuál es ese Alice -piensa

**Shiro:** pronto lo sabrás

**Natsume:** como!?

**Shiro:** tienes razón no decimos toda la verdad

**Natsume:** -vio en los ojos de los alumnos nuevos un toque oscuro-

_**Yami:**_ empieza el juego, _ángeles _–susurra lo ultimo

* * *

**Yami: al fin lo terminaste**

**yo: cállate ¬¬**

**Yami: no -sonríe con burla-**

**yo: baka -con una venita**

**Kuro: ya, ya, ya dejen de pelear**

**Yo: ella empezó, si quieren ver a los oc's de esta historia la pagina esta en mi perfil esta el final**


	4. Chapter 4: Haciendo amigos

**Haciendo amigos**

-1 semana después-

**Mikan:** Hola minna

**Todos:** Hola Sakura/ Sakura-san

**Natsuki:** 2 min antes –comiendo un chocolate

**Mikan:** je je gomene

**Ruka:** Hola Sakura Ito

**Natsuki y Mikan**: Hola Ruka-pyon

**Natsuki:** y el baka-hentai-amargado?

**Ruka:** Natsume nunca asiste a la clase de Narumi si es a la primera hora

**Natsuki y Mikan:** oh

**Hotaru:** menos ruido

**Natsuki:** Gomene –sigue con su chocolate-

**Ruka y Mikan:** ._.U

**Ruka:** Ito no ha pasado nada

**Natsuki:** Como?

**Ruka:** es que en tu cuarto se escuchó una explosión

**Natsuki:** aah rompí el despertador

**Todos:** ._.U

**Mikan:** es el 3° -dice con voz de no-puedo-creer-lo-violenta-que-eres

**Natsuki:** lo se

**Yami:** te quedaras sin plata

**Natsuki:** ya que

**Hikari:** no podas comer o comprar algo

**Natsuki:** y?

**Shiro:** no más chocolate ni manga ¬¬

**Natsuki:** …-lo piensa- mierda ya no tendré para más chocolates ni mangas que hare! **(Natsuki: -hablándole al público- que quede claro si me pusieran a elegir entre salvar a Mikan de un incendio o a los chocolates… me alegro haber conocido a Mikan–con cara pensante)**

**Natsume:** cállate haces mucho escándalo

**Natsuki:** tu no opines ¬.¬ **(yo: se preguntaran porque de muchas cosas bueno aquí algunas)**

* * *

-después del incidente-

Entran los alumnos nuevos

**Mikan:** -se dirige a Natsume-

**Natsume:** q quieres?

**Mikan:** ofrezco una disculpa –se inclina- es que ella se estresa mucho y actúa como loa

**Natsume:** okey –se pone su manga en la cara- da igual

**Mikan:** arigato –sonríe muy lindo-

**Natsume:** -la vio son que se notara y se sonrojo un poco-

-Entra Natsuki al salón-

**Natsuki:** -solo se sienta y se pone a comer un chocolate-

**Mikan:** no cambia ¬.¬U

**Natsuki:** lo lamento

**Natsume:** -la ve- da igual yo me lo busque

**Natsuki:** eres muy fuerte cualquiera se hubiese desmallado, _además te ves lindo sonrojado a Mikan le hubiese gustado ver eso _–susurra lo último mientras sonríe con picardía haciendo que Natsume se sonroje pero nadie lo noto solo Natsuki-

**Yami, Hikari, Taiyo y Mun:** p-pidió di-disculpas O.O

**Shiro, Kuro, Nathali y Mikan:** Lo-lo h-halago-go O.O

**Todos:** quien eres y que hiciste que la verdadera Natsuki

**Natsuki:** -los golpea- bakas 7.7

**Todos:** gomenazai –con chipotes en la cabeza-

**¿ y ?:** hola

**Chicos: **hola

**Anna:** soy Anna Umenomiya

**Nonoko:** y yo Nonoko ogasawara

**Ambas:** un gusto

**Chicos:** el gusto es nuestro

**¿:** Hola yo soy Yuu Tobita representante de la clase me dicen linchou

**Mikan:** hola linchou me alegra conocerlos

**Linchou:** oigan quieren ir a central town

**Mikan:** central…

**Kuro:** …town

**Shiro:** y eso es? ¬¬

**Linchou:** es una pequeña ciudad donde puedes adquirir de todo

**Chicos:** oooh

**Kokoro:** pero deben ir con su pareja la primera vez que van –están las parejas de todos menos de Natsuki y Mikan-

Natsuki y Mikan se miran

**Natsuki:** no me interesa –se dirige a su puesto-

**Koko:** puedes comprar chocolate

**Natsuki:** -para en seco- Nogi-san si no es mucha molestia me podría acompañar

**Ruka:** e-eh o-okey, sirve que le compro algo a usagi

**Mikan:** jeje –mira a Natsume-

**Natsume:** no

**Mikan:** te compro todo el manga que quieras –pregunta esperanzada-

**Natsume: **… luego que terminen las clases nos vamos

**Todos:** hii

**Ruka:** -sonríe al ver que Natsume "sociabiliza"

**Natsuki:** eso es lo que siente Mikan eh? –murmura algo triste

**Mikan:** SI, iremos a central town

* * *

-después de clases-

**Anna:** vamos minna

-en central town después de comprar como 50 tomos de manga para Natsuki y Natsume

**Anna:** jeje quien lo diría les gusta el manga a los dos

**Natsuki y Natsume:** hn como sea

-Natsume se va y los demás siguen-

Shiro, Hikari y Kuro se van a una librería, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko y Nathali se van de compras, Yami va a una tienda donde venden cosas para cocinar y compra 10 cuchillos **(Yami: me describes perfectamente yo: y como no hacerlo ¬¬), **Taiyo y Natsuki van por dulces, Mun va a una tienda de reliquias, Koko y Kitsune fueron por videojuegos, Linchou, Ruka y Mikan fueron a comprar howallow (o como se escriba) donde Mikan casi los deja en bancarrota

* * *

-todos se reúnen-

**Mikan:** creo que me enamore *v*

**Natsuki:** yo igual -comiendo chocolates- Nogi

**Ruka:** nani?

**Natsuki:**ya fuiste a comprar las cosas para usagi

**Ruka:** no iba ir despues

**Natsuki:** te acompaño

**Ruka:** a-arigato ./.

**Hotaru:** -lo fotografía- Sere rica $.$

**Todos:** ._.U

**Natsuki:** vamos

* * *

-ya en la tienda de mascotas-

**Ruka:** compra todo para usagi

**Natsuki:** q divertido –comiendo chocolates

**Ruka:** te gusta mucho el chocolate ¿no? :)

**Natsuki: **hi-se pone seria- oye cómo te sientes

**Ruka:** eh?

**Natsuki:** Hablo de que Hyuuga esté en el H.P

**Ruka:** Como lo sabes!?

**Natsuki:** se nota es muy fuerte y vi su máscara en su mochila, olvido sacarla

**Ruka:** creo que es lo mismo q con Sakura

**Natsuki:** algo, solo que yo no estoy grave físicamente tengo condición

**Ruka:** pero tienes esos ataque de personalidad –susurro despacio

**Natsuki:** cuando tengo un ataque no soy yo, bueno no, es más bien otra persona yo odio la violencia sin sentido pero…

**Ruka:** tranquila

**Natsuki:** arigato Nogi

**Mikan:** chicos – llega donde ellos- etto un pollo gigante ataca la ciudad

**Ruka:** ¿piyo?

**Mikan:** si y dice Hotaru que si no vas hoy habrá pollo frito para la cena

**Ruka:** que!?

Natsuki y Mikan lo sigue

* * *

**Ruka:** chicos no vean

Nadie ve nada se volteen y Ruka usa las feromonas en poyo como en el anime pero Mikan voltea por accidente haciendo que todos sus amigos volteen (Yami, Kuro, Shiro, Mun, Taiyo, Hikari, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsune, Linchou, Nathali, Hotaru y Natsuki)

**Todos:** puff –tratan de aguantar la risa- jajajajajajajaja –no aguantaron

10 min después

**Ruka:** dijeron que no verían u/u

**Mikan:** go-gomena-nazai Ru-Ruka-pyon jajaja

**Yami:** jaja genial quiero un Alice así jajaja Ruka-pyon

**Natsuki:** jeje tranquilo, tranquilo –consuela a Ruka- en todo caso es culpa de Mikan

**Mikan:** mi culpa!

**Ruka:** ya que, bueno mejor ya vamonos

**Todos:** hii

**Natsuki:** y Hyuuga?

**Mikan:** no se iré a buscarlo –va a buscarlo pero se tropieza y cae- ita ita

**Natsume:** ten más cuidado lunares –llegan Natsuki y Ruka y ven la escena

**Ruka:** lu

**Natsuki:** na

**Mikan:** res?

Se dan cuenta a que se refiere y obtenemos a un Ruka como tomate, una Natsuki enojada y Mikan con una mezcla de ambos

**-PERVERTIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

* * *

**Natsume:** oi lunares

**Mikan:** no me llames asi 7.7

**Natsume:** como sea

**Mikan:** que quiere? –dice molesta

**Natsume:** estabas como ida

**Mikan:** ups jeje lo siento

**Natsume:** da igual

**Natsuki:** hoy es clase de habilidad no?

**Natsume:** si

**Natsuki:** - se pone seria- es hoy –murmuras bajo y solo Natsume la escucha- mikan…

**Mikan:** nani?

**Natsuki:** … nada… solo una tontería

**Mikan:** claro que no –se pone triste si Natsuki no le dice es por algo- pero bueno estamos haciendo amigos

* * *

**yo: termine yey**

**Yami: tu solo publica no te pago para que flojes**

**Yo: no me pagas ni siquiera das ideas ! bueno me voy antes de que muera por culpa de Yami 7.7 bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5: habilidad peligrosa

**Yami: ya estamos otra vez aquí para traumarlos**

**yo: no puedes dar una bienvenida normal ¬¬**

**Yami: normal no esta en mi vocabulario**

**yo: ni educación**

**Shiro: como no empecemos se terminaran matando**

**Kuro: bueno empezamos**

* * *

**HABILIDAD PELIGROSA**

**Natsuki:** hoy es clase de habilidad no?

**Natsume:** si

**Natsuki:** -se pone seria- es hoy –murmuras bajo y solo Natsume la escucha- mikan…

**Mikan:** nani?

**Natsuki:** … nada… solo una tontería

**Mikan:** claro que no –se pone triste si Natsuki no le dice es por algo-

* * *

**-terminan las clases-**

**Yami:** Oi Mikan

**Mikan:** Ya sé qué hacemos

**Natsuki:** lo que se nos pide, que puede salir mal

**Flash back**

**Persona: **solo la clase HP puede saber de todos sus alice

**Natsuki:** entiendo

**Persona:** no vallan a llegar tarde

**Natsuki:** no lo haremos –se va saltando de árbol en árbol- no lo haremos –murmura ya lejos de persona

**Fin del flash back**

**Nathali:** TODO, todo saldrá mal y si los chicos se alegan de mi por mi rareza

**Natsuki, Yami y Mikan: **._.U

**Shiro:** -le avienta una bola de nieve- cálmate paranoica

**Hotaru:** todos son del HP* ¿no?

**Natsuki:** -asiente- bueno vamos nos es hora dulces angelitos –sonríe malvadamente-

**Hikari:** cálmate –se puso incomoda por su comentario final-

**Natsuki:** ya, ya vámonos

**Nathali:** no creen q actúa raro

**Yami:** cuando no?

**Taiyo:** diremos los Alice algo de seguro va a pasar, creo

* * *

**Natsuki:** -se separa- Hyuuga donde está el salón de HP

**Natsume:** toma –le da una dirección

**Natsuki:** gracias –antes de irse dice algo que ya había dicho antes- sigo pensando q Mikan le hubiera encantado verte sonrojado –se va-

**Natsume:** baka –se va del salón un poco ruborizado-

* * *

**Natsuki:** okey ya vámonos

**Mikan:** esperen luego los alcanzo

**Todos: **hii

* * *

**Mikan:** -se va para otro lado- uff por fin lejos de toda esa tensión, q le pasa a Natsuki ò.ó

**Chico 1:** oi niña

**Mikan:** -se voltea y ve a 3 chicos de 19 años aproximadamente llevaban uniforme negro con líneas rojas a formando cuadros h-hola o miren la hora, se me hace tarde n.n –trata de huir-

**Chico 2:** a donde crees que vas –le obstruye el camino- oigan no es la pareja de Hyuuga **(Yami: yo creo q si el vecino se cae ya todos lo van a saber en esa escuela- yo: estoy de acuerdo)**

**Mikan:** Natsume?

**Chico 3:** me pregunto si se enojara si la tomamos prestada –con sonrisa de pervertido cosa que asusto a Mikan-

**¿?:** Oigan que hacen molestando a una pequeña niña (Shiro: tiene 16 años ¬¬)

**Chico 3:** cállate, eh? Tú no eres Tsubasa Ando el chico sombra

**Tsubasa:** sip, soy yo y ha caído en mi zona –atrapa las sombras de los chicos-

**Chico 2:** agg –se ponen a hacer sentadillas-

**Chico1, 2 y 3:** AYUDAAA

**-Mikan y Tsubasa se van-**

* * *

**Tsubasa:** estas bien

**Mikan:** si, arigato

**Tsubasa:** un gusto soy Tsubasa Ando, último año

**Mikan:** un gusto Mikan Sakura 1° año de la división superior

**Tsubasa:** tú eres la pareja de Natsume Hyuuga

**Mikan:** si

**Tsubasa:** qué tal?

**Mikan:** como diría mi prima es un baka-hentai-amargado

**Tsubasa:** tan mal? O.O

**Mikan:** SI

**Tsubasa:** vas a tu clase?

**Mikan:** si

**Tsubasa:** eres de…?

**Mikan:** HP

**Tsubasa:** valla quien lo diría, vamos te llevo

**Mikan:** hii

* * *

**-cuando llegan-**

**Mikan:** Tsubasa-sempai usted de q clase es?

**Tsubasa:** A.S*

**Mikan:** wau sugoii –dice emocionada

**Tsubasa:** es la primera vez que lo piensan

**Mikan:** así soy yo :), Bueno bye bye

**Tsubasa:** bye bye Mikan-chan

**Natsume:** ve a echar novio a otra parte

**Mikan:** eh? Natsume?

**Natsume:** no el hada del bosque –con notable sarcasmo-

**Natsuki:** jaja Mikan no te veo 15 min y ya tienes novio

**Mikan:** n/n no es mi novio

**Natsume y Natsuki:** aga –con sarcasmo infinito-

**Mikan:** ¬/¬ se la traen contra mi

**Hikari:** mejor entren

* * *

**-todos entraron a la clase-**

**Persona:** hola chicos

**Mikan:** hola o.o –dice sorprendida- Rei-nii eres el maestro del HP? –habla telepáticamente

**Persona:** si solo finge no es bueno q se enteren estos alumnos – le contesta telepáticamente

**¿?:** Na-Natsuki-nee

Persona y Mikan voltean a ver

**Escena**

Un niño de 12 años cabello gris y ojos cafés grisáceos a punto de llorar, una Natsuki con los ojos abiertos y de piedra, Mikan y persona viéndose mutuamente y a los 2 adolescentes, Natsume curioso de la situación y los demás de chismosos xD

**Natsuki:** Y-Youchi –solo dice eso y lo abraza–

**Youchi:** dónde estabas? –soltando una lagrima

**Natsuki:** gomenazai You-chan

**Youchi:** que haces aquí –pregunta mientras se separa del abrazo-

**Natsuki:** solucionar problemas y quería verte solo no espera hacerlo aquí –muy digo muy seria

**Youchi:** dirás tus Alice –susurra muy bajo q solo Natsuki lo oye

**Natsuki:** -asiente- solo aquí

**Youchi:** hii

**?: **Ya me perdí, Rui q pasa?

**Rui:** ni idea Hayate

**Hayate:** You-chan quien ella?

**Youchi:** mi hermana su nombre es Natsuki Ito

**Todos lo de la clase (si incluso los nuevos menos Nathali, Mikan, y Persona):** quee?

**Kuro:** tienes un hermano!?

**Shiro:** cómo?

**Taiyo:** por q no lo habías dicho

**Hayate:** pero sus apellidos son distintos

**Rui:** son muy distintos

**Nobara:** no nos habías dicho

**Natsuki y Youchi:** Urusai –con venitas en la sien- eso es cosa nuestra

**Natsuki:** la razón del porqué del diferente apellido es porque mande a Youchi con otra familia y ahora aquí esta

**Youchi:** yo no tengo q contar nada

**Persona:** basta de escándalos –todos se callan- preséntense diga nombres y Alice

**Shiro Okami**, Alice: velocidad, olfato a larga distancia, hielo, leer mente, predicción, y disposición del lobo (perdón en la descripción de personajes olvide poner ese)

**Kuro Puma, **Alice: tele transportación, fuego, ver en la oscuridad, hablar por la mente, Alice del ángel

**Yami Yoru, **Alice del Ángel

**Hikari Suta, **Alice del Ángel

**Mun Buru, **Alice del Ángel

**Taiyo Akarui, **Alice del ángel

**Nathali Kurosaki, **Alice: barrera, tele transportación, anulación, Alice del ángel

**Natsuki Ito, ** Alice: predicción, anulación, fuego, sellar Alice, Alice del ángel

**Mikan Sakura** Alice: anulación, SEC ósea robo, copeo e inserción, Alice del ángel

**Nobara:** cu-cuál es el Alice del ángel

**Mikan:** sorpresa ;)

**Persona:** pues ni tanta hoy tendrán su primera misión

**Natsuki:** okey cual es la misión

**Persona:** tienen que entrar a la AAO y robar unos archivos luego borrarlos, luego tienen q robar estos 10 Alice –les da una USB y una lista con los Alice- luego tienen q buscar a 3 personas con Alice q fueron secuestradas por la AAO –les da unos archivos con información-

**Natsuki:** -ve la primera hoja- esta es _la hermana de Hyuuga_ –piensa lo último-

**Persona:** si

**Natsuki:** entiendo

**Persona:** por ultimo destruyan todo el lugar

**Natsume:** eso es como un suicidio

**Mikan:** cálmate no exageres :)

**Nobara:** es q ni mandando a toda la clase lo lograríamos

**Yami:** pero nosotros no somos gente normal –sonriendo sádicamente-

**Natsume:** que se refieren?

**Natsuki:** en un momento lo veras –sonriendo con arrogancia-

**Mikan:** esto solo pasa en Habilidad Peligrosa

* * *

**Shiro: porque cada vez q peleas con Yami terminas en mi cuarto destruyendo mis almohadas ¬¬**

**yo: porque Yami está en el de Kuro 7.7 además yo pago tus almohadas**

**Shiro: por eso odio la pubertad**

**yo: baboso, bueno bye bye espero q les haya gustado el capítulo me desvele haciéndolo pero lo hice**

**Shiro: ojala no se queden traumados con todo esto les deseo suerte bye**


	6. Chapter 6: La verdad de los ángeles

**La verdad de los ángeles**

**Yami:** nosotros no somos gente normal –sonriendo sádicamente-

**Natsume:** que se refieren?

**Natsuki:** en un momento lo veras –sonriendo con arrogancia-

**Natsume: **q harán?

**Yami: **esto – de la espalda de Yami salen dos alas negras su ropa es una blusa negra con mallones rosa-fiusha unas botas de tacón chico negras hasta las rodillas, un cinturón rosa con un par de pistolas, unos guantes rosa-fiusha (sin dedos) su pelo adquiere dos rayitos rosa-fiusha y usa un callar con una estrella negra-

**Hikari: **-la salen un par de alas blancas, su ropa es un vestido azul (ver página en mi perfil para saber cómo es el vestido) con zapatos de bailarina azules guantes de red blancas y en su espalda lleva una katana y un collar con una estrellas blanca-

**Mun: **-tiene un par de alas azul oscuro con gris tiene un blusa gris con falda azul y mallas negras unos botines grises y un broche en forma de luna en su pelo y llevaba un latigo que te da descargas eléctricas-

**Taiyo: **-tiene 2 alas rojas con naranja, tiene un vestido rojo la falda es corta de enfrente y larga de atrás tiene zapatos rojos con tacón chico y lleva un arco y flechas y leva una pulsera con un pequeño sol-

**Kuro: **-tiene dos alas negras con rojo, tiene una blusa roja con un chaleco negro y un short 10cm arriba de la rodilla negros tiene un cinturón café con varios tipos de bombas y unas botas 10cm bajo las rodillas rojas-

**Nathali: **tiene dos alas azules con rosa y un vestido rosa con detalles en azul de zapatos tiene unos azules sin tacón y tiene un hacha en su mano y lleva una diadema rosa-

**Natsuki: **-tiene dos alas negras con morado, su cabello tiene dos rayos (uno azul y el otro rojo) y las puntas moradas, de ropa tiene un vestido parecido a de Taiyo solo que este es negro y más corto de atrás como por los tobillos ella tiene un cinturón morado con una llamita en rojo como decoración tiene mallas negras con botas del mismo color hasta las rodillas y en el cinturón hay mini cuchillos y dos más grandes (como el que usamos para cocinar)-

**Mikan: **-ellas tiene un par de alas naranjas con detalles blancos que parecen como si hubieran llamitas en las alas, de ropa tenía un vestido q de la parte de arriba era blanco y la falda naranja ella tenía unos guantes de red hasta los codos naranjas uno botines naranjas y unas mayas blancas tenía un collar con la insignia del símbolo del yin yang solo que solo estaba el ying faltaba el yang (todo esto se ira explicando después) tenía un cinturón negro y tiene una guadaña q la carga como si fuera a perderse ella dejo de tener sus dos coletas y las puntas de su cabello son blancas-

**Todos: **wow

**Nobara:** eso

**Hayate:** es

**Rui:** muy

**Hajime :** impresi …

**Natsume:** …onante

**Natsuki:** jaja por fin –alegra de tener sus dos alas- ya una semana que no las uso- brinca desde el segundo piso-

**Todos menos lo nuevos, persona, Youchi y Natsume (pero este si se sorprendió):** Ito!

**Natsuki:** nani? –Pregunta volando con sus alas- oh bueno si no es nada –se pone a comer una barra de chocolate-

**Los de HP:** ._.U

**Los amigos de Natsuki:** -_-U

**Natsuki: **vamos tengo sueño –se va a la entrada y todos la siguen-

**Persona:** Mi-Sakura toma así los podremos ver

**Mikan:** si :) bye bye

**Hajime:** crees que estén bien

**Persona:** si

* * *

-Shiro usa la disposición del lobo- vamos –en 30 min llegaron- es aquí

**Natsuki:** si, vamos, Shiro, Mun Hikari roben y borren la información

**Shiro, Mun, Hikari:** hii

**Natsuki:** Mikan, Taiyo y Nathali ustedes roben los Alice

**Mikan, Nathali y Taiyo:** sin ningún problema

**Natsuki:** Yami y Kuro ponga bombas en todo el lugar para explotarlo

**Kuro y Yami:** -asienten-

**Mikan:** tu q harás?

**Natsuki:** q más comer chocolates –la miran mal- jeje, no, yo iré por las personas que están secuestradas –se pone más seria de lo normal-

**Mikan: **puedes hacerlo sola?

**Natsuki: **hii –se va volando-

**Mikan:** vamos

* * *

**POV persona**

Mientras vemos como cada uno se separa y va a hacer lo suyo les di 4 piedras para poder ver que hacían conozco las tácticas de estos chicos siempre se separan para hacer las cosas así es como trabaja Natsuki

**-Todo va bien ya todos están en sus posiciones-**

**Natsume:** que hace el primer equipo- pregunto Kuro Neko

**-veamos-**

**Fin pov**

* * *

**Pov Shiro**

La información es sobre la seguridad de la academia y los alumnos de HS y de … DE NOSOTROS!

**Hikari: **no pierden su tiempo –dijo con su cara inexpresiva

**Mun:** es obvio que nos quieren atrapar desde hace uff –se bufo

**-Mejor terminemos con esto luego vemos el asunto-** borre los archivos

**Hikari:** nos quieren por la recompensa de X

**-mierda-** dije después de 15min

**Mun:** qué?

**-vienen todos sobre las hermanas Yukihara, los hermanos Ito y la familia Kurosaki- **dije con voz llena de ira

**Hikari:** ya está –toma la USB, suena una alarma- kuso, vámonos –salimos corriendo y …-

**fin pov**

* * *

**Pov Natsume.**

Desde una piedra Alice vemos todo, valla al parecer Ito no es solo de comer chocolates y molestar a todo mundo, si sabía que era la más lista del grupo, pero no q tenía madera de líder, a pesar de todo, lunares también está más seria un poco y llega a los talones de Ito –viendo las imágenes de cómo están robando los Alice-

* * *

**Pov Mikan**

Bien los Alice que debemos robar son: Alice de las pesadillas, Alice de la maldición, control de metales, alise q crea sueños, el de hacer bombas, creación de ajiceros negros, alce de la muerte, el de la ilusión, aparición de cuchillas y el de la imaginación.

**Mikan:** bien tomen una piedra Alice de robo yo tomo los últimos 4

**Taiyo:** yo los primeros tres –toma la lista y la piedra

**Nathali:** los de en medio –toma su pedazo de la lista y la piedra

Taiyo consigue sus Alice q tenía q robar a los dos primeros los deja inconscientes y al del Alice de la maldición lo mata con su arco y flecha atravesándole al corazón- amo el rojo pero la sangre es fea- dice con nostalgia-

Nathali con su hacha mata al que tiene el Alice de creación de agujeros y luego al de creación de bombas al último lo mata lanzándole una –felicidades eres el número 100 –murmura con voz apagada- Urra –dice triste

Mikan ella era la más violenta de las tres pero no tanto a todos los atraviesa con cuchillas de hielo en el corazón y tiene salpicaduras de sangre en la ropa –da igual al final todos morirán- se va y cuenda las tres se reúnen suena una alarma y de repente…

* * *

**Pov Nobara**

**-Por qué Sakura, Kurosaki y Akarui se ven tristes-**

**Persona:** hacen misiones desde los 8 años en especial Ito ellas desde los 6, vivía sola desde esa edad, bueno no tanto –mira a Youchi

**Youchi:** le preocupaba lo de mis Alice tengo "dos" manipulación de fantasmas y predicción aquí solo sabían uno

**Natsume:** espera, Ito hace misiones desde los 6 años

**Persona:** si ella tenía el mejor control en su alice

**-tenia?-**

**Persona:** larga historia –suspira-

Valla pobres la tuvieron difícil

**Fin pov**

* * *

**Pov kuro**

Después de que yo y Yami decidiéramos poner las bombas ella los 4 pisos de arriba y yo los cuatro de abaja nos juntamos

**Yami:** tengo un mal presentimiento –dice seria cosa rara en ella, esto no es bueno nunca se equivoca, en eso una alarma suena-

**Fin pov**

* * *

**Pov Natsuki**

Primero iré por Kenichi Kuroba ,a ella la dejo hasta el final. Voy a un calabozo hay esta un chico de cabello morado ojos verdes de 14 años hablo con él y luego lo tele transporto a la academia suerte que Kuro me dio la piedra

Veo la lista y leo a la siguiente **–Na- Nanami Yukihara –** siento las ganas de llorar pero me contengo sé que, me observan lo bueno esta junto a Aoi las fui a buscar y las veo una copia exacta de Mikan Castaña y de ojos color avellana solo que ella es de cabello corto y una azabache igual de cabello corto pero negro y ojos rojos **–genética-**

* * *

**En otro lugar**

**Natsume:** A-Aoi

**Persona:** si tu ibas harías locuras –sabía que iba a decir Natsume- la AAO la secuestro cuando tu padre se ausento paso hace un mes hace una semana nos enteramos aquí

**Natsume:** kuso, eh? –todos miran la pantalla

* * *

**¿: **Natsuki –grita la castaña-

**Natsuki:** cállate Nanami o nos descubrirán

**Nanami:** perdón es que estoy feliz de verte

**¿: **Nana-chan quién es?

**Nanami:** Aoi ella es mi prima, o cierto y Mikan?

**Natsuki:** luego la vez vamos –rompe la celda y se encienda una alarma

* * *

A todos los rodean

Es hora! –dicen todos y empiezan con el Juego

* * *

Shiro los congela y luego rompe el hielo matándolos sin ensuciarse de sangre **(siro: es mejor no estar sucio o luego cierta pelinegra de ojos rojos me molesta- yo: no es culpa de Kuro ser tan Kuro)**

Mun solo atrapa a 10 guardias con su látigo y los electrocuta hasta morir y los rodea con una energía azul oscuro y así los hace morir.

Hikari solo les pasa su katana con sus alas se cubre y con una energía azul les roba vida

Shiro q se aburre de su táctica se convierte en lobo y los muerde a todos hasta matarlos

Cuando se despejaron se van a piso 1

* * *

Mikan con su guadaña les corta la cabezo o hace que estas exploten y sus alas son su escudo y en una con una espada hecha de hielo los atraviesa

Nathali solo los mata con sus hachas y los congela con su energía que es rosa

Taiyo solo los dejaba inconscientes con su energía amarilla y 1 de cada 10 lo mataba con sus flechas

* * *

Yami les dispara a todos con sus pistolas y sus alas como el de todos eran su escudo y usaba la energía para atrapar las balas

Kuro los partía a la mitad con su energía que era roja y les lanzaba bombas

* * *

**Natsuki:** Nanami pon una barrera anti sonido y cúbranse

**Nanami:** si –se cubre a ella y Aoi-

Natsuki la más violenta lanzaba sus cuchillas a la cabeza de los demás y los hacia explotar con su energía tenía más sangre y tripas en el cuerpo y con su cuchillos más grande los atravesaba en el corazón y con el fuego los quemaba Aoi y Nanami no veían nada –esto pasa cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos, cuando mato a todos s3e llevo a Aoi y Nanami quien no la veían porque ella se los pidió pues estaba llena de sangre **(Kuro y Yami: eres muy sádica)**

* * *

-Todos en el primer piso-

**Mikan, Kuro, Taiyo y Nathali: **O.O

**Shiro, Hikari, Mun y Yami:** I.I

**Natsuki:** ¬¬ que?

**Mikan:** uno estas llena de sangre y dos levas a dos ni-ñas O-O –se sorprende- NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NANAMI

**Natsuki:** te explico luego exploten el lugar y vámonos

**Kuro:** vamos –cuando salen- 3 –todos se cubren- 2 –tapan a Aoi y Nanami- 1!- todo explota- bien vámonos

* * *

Ya en la academia

**Todos:** o.O –viendo a Natsuki-

**Natsuki:** una foto dura más, saben? ¬¬

**Persona:** okey –suspira y toma las cosas- ya se pueden ir

**Natsuki:** bien encárgate de los chicos –hablando de Aoi, Nanami y Kenichi-

**Yami:** bueno ya saben la verdad de los ángeles

* * *

**ya por fin bueno me pedían hacer a Mikan sádica pero eso es después en realidad ya tengo ese capitulo pensado todavía falta**

**Yami: pues en ves de ver que chocolate te compres primero escribe**

**yo: :p**

**Shiro: ya basta infantiles**

**Yami y Yo: ella empezó -nos apuntamos mutuamente-**

**bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7: mini concierto

**hola ya volvió por quien lloraban**

**Yami: lloran por tu regreso**

**yo: ya es todo -me lanzo contra ella-**

**Kuro: etto ._.U**

**Shiro: ¬¬U mejor vean el capitulo**

* * *

**Mini ****concierto**

**Natsuki:** hola –saluda a la clase-

**Todos:** hola Ito

**Natsuki:** tengo sueño –se pone a comer chocolates-

**Mikan:** cuando no?

**Natsuki:** touche –se sienta-

**Ruka:** buenos días Ito

**Natsuki:** Buenos días Ruka-pyon

**Ruka:** cómo estás?

**Natsuki:** bien, con algo de sueño y tú?

**Ruka:** bien gracias, oye es cierto lo de Aoi

**Natsuki:** el baka-hentai te lo conto

**Ruka:** algo así eso y q You-chan es tu … -lo interrumpen 3 niños de 12 años entrando por la puerta, y estaban peleando

**Nanami:** ya déjame en paz

**Youchi:** como digas fresitas

**Nanami:** pervertido!

**Aoi:** Youchi no le digas asi ò.ó

**Entraron los inigualables Youchi Hijiri Aoi Hyuuga y Nanami Sakura **

**Ruka:** es como ver a Natsume, Sakura e Ito ._.U

**Natsuki: **see –continua comiendo-

**Youchi: **onee-chan

**Natsuki: **hola mocoso q manías te está pegando Hyuuga ¬¬

**Youchi: **no exageres ¬¬

**Todos: **Que! Ito y Youchi son hermanos

**Anna: se lo tenían bien guardado O.O**

**Nonoko:** si O.O

**Koko: **sus apellidos son distintos

**Natsuki:** larga historia –dice con Youchi en sus brazos-

**Natsume:** tu si q sabes crear escándalos

**Natsuki:** como digas baka-hentai

**Mikan:** ya, ya no pelen

**Natsume:** claro, lunares

**Mikan:** pervertido!

**Natsuki: **Hyuuga deja de molestarla

**Todos: **dejavu

**Nanami:** bueno mejor nos vamos, bye-bye Mikan-nee

**Aoi: **hasta luego Natsume-nii

**Youchi:** nos vemos onne-chan

**Todos: **que!? Ustedes también

**Mikan y Natsume:** si/hn

**Anna:** no sabíamos q tenían hermanas

**Mikan:** si, Aoi q es la pelinegra es la hermana de Natsume y también tiene el Alice del fuego y la castaña es mi hermana y se llama Nanami y ella tiene el Alice de barrera

**Todos:** oooh

**Narumi:** ohayo mis corazones –entra y recibe los "saludos" de siempre- muy pronto es el festival cultural y este año el H.P y el A.S participaran juntos

**Todos: -(menos Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka y los nuevos) **quee!?

**Narumi:** si lo sé, será divertido no? Bueno eso es todo –se va el muy cobarde-

**Mikan:** festival cultural?

**Natsume: -**le entrega un folleto-

**Mikan:** jeje, sugoi –después de leerlo-

**Natsuki:** Tsubasa-sempai no es de A.S?

**Mikan: **sic reo q si :)

**Natsuki:** q bien versa a tu novio –sigue con sus chocolate-

**Yami:** o si, el pelinegro de la otra vez –sonríe con burla-

**Mikan:** n-no es mi no-novio o/o

**Natsuki: **si lo es –dice para molestarla-

**Mikan: no**

**Natsuki: si**

**Mikan: no**

**Natsuki: no**

**Mikan: si**

**Natsuki: no**

**Mikan: **si y punto, espera –se da cuenta-

**Todos: **jajajajajajajajaja

**Mikan:** NATSUKI! Ò.Ó

**Natsuki: **yo no hice nada

**Yami: **siempre caes en lo mismo

**Kuro: **oigan y como nos organizamos

**Hotaru:** mañana se reúnen con su clase

**Kuro:** oki doki, arigato Hotaru

**Hotaru:** hii –continúa armando un robot-

**Shiro:** por lo q veo es "importante"

**Hotaru: **bueno viene gente de afuera de la academia solo para promocionar algo, si estos inventos funcionan seré rica $.$

**Mikan:** sugoi

**Hotaru: **si, este año habrá un concurso especial para los alumnos

**Mikan:** de qué?

**Anna: **una de talentos musicales, puede seré en banda o individual

**-Shiro, Kuro, Yami, Nathali, y Mikan voltean a ver a Natsuki-**

**Natsuki:** ¿qué? ¬¬

**Mikan: **Participaras :D

**Natsuki: no**

**Mikan: si**

**Natsuki: no**

**Mikan: si**

**Natsuki: no**

**Mikan: no**

**Natsuki: **me alegra q estemos de acuerdo

**Mikan: **kuso

**Hotaru: **el ganador recibe 2000 yenes

**Natsuki:** muy bien quien quiere participar **(es más interesada q Hotaru Yami: y eso ya es decir mucho)**

**Shiro:** yo soy guitarrista –dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro-

**Hotaru: **yo la baterista –dijo con yenes en sus ojos-

**Kuro: **yo el piano n.n

**Mikan: **yo soy la segunda guitarrista :)

**Natsuki: **listo esta todo

**Anna y Nonoko: **sugoi

**Linchou:** Natsuki-chan sabes cantar?

**Natsuki:** no se

**Mikan: **es sugoi, canta genial

**Natsuki:** ¬¬ no exageres

**Shiro:** eso es cierto, pero rara vez cantas

**Natsuki:** ña –se pone a comer otro chocolate-

**Kuro: **Mikan, vamos a la sala de música

**Mikan: **hii n.n

* * *

**-todos van de chismosos a ver-**

**Shiro:** ¿cuál?

**Mikan: **call me maybe

**Hotaru: **Natsuki

**Natsuki:** hii

**-empiezan a tocar- **I threw i whish in the well  
Don't ask me, i'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way  
I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby? **-todos están o.o por la voz de Natsuki-**

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe **-Shiro y Mikan tocaban genial la guitarra, Kuro hacia notas muy bellas y Hotaru no se quedaba atrás-**

**Natsuki:** You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gabe me nothing at all  
But stille, you're in my way  
**Mikan:** I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know i would feel it  
But is't in my way  
**Natsuki:** Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
**Mikan: **Where you think you're going baby?**-Mikan la empezó a acompañar y tenía la voz más angelical del mundo-**  
**ambas:** Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe -**Mikan y Natsuki hacen señas de "llámame" a Natsume y Ruka quienes se sonrojan, pero Natsume lo disimula-**

**ambas:** Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
**Natsuki:** Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad **-Natsuki se acerca a Shiro y le canta esta parte por lo cual Ruka se molesta (Yami: celos? Dónde?) Y Shiro solo la mira divertido-**

**Ambas: **It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad  
Befote you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that

**Natsuki:** SO CALL ME, MAYBE **–le guiña un ojo a Ruka, quien se puso más rojo que un tomate-**

**Todos: **wou –chiflidos y aplausos- **(Yami: y eso solo era la clase B ._.U)**

**Anna:** Natsuki-chan Mikan-chan cantan genial

**Nonoko: **si, seguro ganan

**Natsuki:** arigato –sonríe un poco-

**Koko: **la primera vez q te vemos sonreír

**Kitsune:** eso sin contar si sonrisa malvada, Ruka-kun q opina

**Ruka: **o/o eh? No sé –se voltea

**Koko y Kitsune:** Ruka quiere a Natsuki Ruka quiere a Natsuki

**Natsuki:** ¬/¬ callense

**Mikan:** porque estas roja ewe

**Natsuki: **eh –se toca- d-debo tener fiebre si eso –piensa queriendo negar la realidad- no sé pero mejor vámonos

**Mikan: **si, ve por Youchi y Nanami

**Nathali: **a donde irán?

**Mikan: **el director nos citó en la mañana a ti también

**Nathali: **a okey

**Mikan: **vamos después de nuestro mini concierto

* * *

**Kuro y Shiro: ._.U se pasaron**

**yo: cállense -con un ojo morado-**

**Yami: no opinen -sangre salía de su boca-**

**gracias por ver y perdón por eso bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8: cita con el tio

**Yami: hola como sabrab la vez pasada tuve una pelea con su autora y bueno me castigo así q hoy yo presentare el programa y créanme no la quieren ver molesta, bueno si ven comentarios de ella o Kuro es por que el cap ya estaba hace unos días, bueno disfruten, _aunque lo dudo_ -susurra-**

* * *

**Cita con el tío**

**Mikan**: wa cuanto tiempo va a tardar Natsuki

**Natsuki: **estoy aquí hace 10 minutos

**Nathali y Mikan: **waaaaah –se abrazan por el susto.

**Natsuki:** q les pasa? –venía con Youchi y Nanami

**Nathali y Natsuki:** Natsuki nos asustaste! –gritan enfadadas

**Natsuki: **nenitas ¬¬, ya mejor entremos ya llegamos

**Todos: **hii

**-toc, toc-**

**¿: **Pasen

**Natsuki: **buenas tardes director

**¿. **Natsuki no me digas así soy tu tío

**Natsuki:** gomenazai tío Kazumi

**Kazumi:** solo dime Kazu, bien

**Natsuki:** -asiente-

**Kazumi:** ustedes no hablan

**Mikan:** buenas tardes direc –mirada asesina- digo tío Kazu

**Youchi:** ¿es nuestro tío?

**Kazumi: **si lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero con Kounji…

**Natsuki: **olvídelo

**Youchi: **¿ustedes?

**Natsuki: **si y no, bueno paso hace tiempo

**Mikan:** lo diremos algún día

**Nanami y Youchi:** -asienten-

**Kazumi:** primero q nada desde hoy Nanami es estrella especial habilidad especial

**Nanami: **hii :)

**Youchi:** que bien fresitas

**Nanami:** You-chan

**Natsuki: -**le da un zape- pervertido ¬¬

**Youchi:** ogro ¬¬

**Kazumi:** ya ya ._.U Youchi quieres salir de H.P

**Youchi:** no gracias así está bien

**Nanami:** Youchi –con voz preocupada-

**Youchi: **además si no quien protege a estas bakas –apunta a sus cuatro primas-

**Todas:** Youchi 7.7

**Youchi: **además de eso no es tan malo no me envían a nada peligroso –sonríe un poco-

**Nanami: **-se sonroja por como sonríe Youchi- **(Yami: cof cof incesto cof cof)**

**Kazumi: **okey como último quero que me digan sus Alice de Nanami y Youchi

**Natsuki: **de Youchi manipulación de fantasmas, predicción y Alice de las pesadillas

**Kazumi: **solo han dicho dos ¿no?

**Youchi:** -asiente- no quise decir el ultimo

**Kazumi: **entiendo y Nanami

**Mikan: **barrera, copeo y Alice del ángel

**Kazumi:** solo digan el de barrera a los de H.P querrán q ella este con ellos

**Natsuki:** nos libramos de Kounji para que solo el H.P no de más problemas ¬¬

**Kazumi:** no pongas esas caras ¬¬

**Natsuki: **okey –sonríe un poco-

**Kazumi: **bueno que tal si tomamos té

**Todos: **hii

-**se la pasaron risas y risas algo que solo pocos ven en Natsuki y Youchi (Yami: se nota que son hermanos Kuro y yo: si)**

**Kazumi: **enserio ya rompiste 3 despertadores ._.U

**Natsuki: **por dios soy la viva imagen de mi madre, que esperaba q lo apagara como una persona normal, jajaja –era raro ver esto ella riendo, puff debo estar soñando-

**Mikan: **creo que en esto si te hubiera convenido ser como tu padre, jajajaja

**Kazumi:** la verdad si

**Youchi: **creo q es la cosa más normal que hace, díganme cuando ven a una persona q come chocolates todo el día y no engorda o tiene granos

**Natsuki: **hago mucho ejercicio y quemo grasas –sonríe con superioridad-

**Nathali: **aun así te envidio (¬TTwTT)¬

**Mikan: **también el hecho de que siempre q tocas una batería esta mágicamente se rompe

**Natsuki: **mou las baterías no me quieren –con un puchero** (Yami: creo que si la vieran sus compañeros no la reconocerían)**

**Kazumi: **algo q se me hace raro es q cuando comes algo muy dulce los vomitas o te sangra la nariz

**Natsuki: **no lo sé tal vez no tolero las cosas tan dulces por eso solo como chocolates

**Mikan: **oh oh y este al hecho de q tu lees incluso si el libro está en otra dirección lee al revés q clase de bruja eres

**Kazumi: **yo tengo una duda para ustedes Mikan por q tu cuando comes algo agria también te mareas y te desmallas o tu Nathali cuando pruebas algo q tenga chocolate te enfermas pero lo pero te da fiebre

**Nathali: **no lo sé tal vez es una conexión

**Mikan: **es lo q pienso Nathali no tolera el chocolate, Natsuki no tolera lo dulce y yo lo agrio y q coincidencia q Nathali y yo amemos lo dulce, Nathali y Natsuki tomen como si nada el café agrio o coman algo así y Natsuki y yo comamos el chocolate con amor y pasión más por parte tuya eh Natsuki ¬¬

**Natsuki: **no es mi culpa –comiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate-

**Kazumi:** okey pueden retirarse mañana será un día pesado –les dice con una sonrisa- Mikan, Natsuki –lo miran- tomen –les da 2 frascos-

**Mikan: **entiendo –sonríe con nostalgia al ver el frasco de pastillas para su Alice… Alice tipo 4 - arigato

**Natsuki: **… -mira el frasco y se sorprende- son…?

**Kazumi:** me visito y me las dio

**Natsuki:** arigato –con su seriedad habitual, las pastillas eran para el control de los nervio y el estrés, más simple para que no se vuelva loca-

* * *

**-ya afuera-**

**Nathali:** que son los frascos

**Natsuki y Mikan: **nada importante

**Nathali: **okey no les creo :)

**Youchi y Nanami: **._.U

**Natsuki y Mikan: **7.7

**Hotaru: **bakas

**Natsuki, Mikan y Nathali: **Hotaru!

**Hotaru: **qué? Adonde fueron?

**Natsuki: **con el HPS (DIRECTOR DE ESCUELA SUPERIOR)

**Sumire:** POR?

**Natsuki: **no se –se pone a comer chocolates-

**Todos: **como que no sabes ¬¬U

**Nathali: **bueno es que el HPS es nuestro tío :)

**Todos menos sus amigos: **queeeee?

**Mikan, Youchi, Nanami, y Natsuki: **Nathali! ò.ó

**Nathali: **go-gomene –se asusta porque ve a Mikan con un palo, a Nanami con una soga a Youchi con cinta y a Natsuki con unas O.o tijeras- kyaaaaa –huye gaymente-

**Hotaru: **explíquense

**Shiro, Hikari, Yami, Kuro, Mun y Taiyo escapan**

**Natsuki: **-avienta una bomba de humo y desaparece con Youchi y Nanami-

**Mikan:** TRAIDORES!

**-detrás de los arbustos-**

**Nanami:** creen que ffuee buena idea dejarla

**Natsuki: **no

**Nanami:** entonces…?

**Nathali: **los conocemos hace poco pero sabemos que cuando tienen una duda estallan en preguntas

**Mun:** no es por maldad, pero…

**Yami, Hikari, Shiro: **mejor que Mikan se joda

**Kuro, Taiyo y Nathali: **bueno es mejor que a que a todos nos lluevan preguntas

**Nanami y Youchi: **adolescentes ._.U

**Anna: **¿Cómo que el HSP es su tío?

**Sumire: **pero no tiene sentido

**Koko: **¡el director tiene hermanos?

**Kitsune: ¿**cuándo?, ¿cómo?, ¿porque?

**Linchou: **¿tienes una hermana y You-chan es hermano de Natsuki-chan?

**Hotaru: **¿qué les dijeron?

**Ruka: **¿cómo es su lazo con el HPS?

**Nonoko: **¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron?

**Natsume: **-solo escuchaba y miraba como Mikan se hacía pequeña con cada pregunta- ¿Por qué huyeron los demás? –pregunto para molestarla

**Shiro, Mun, Hikari, Natsuki y Youchi: **¬¬U

**Yami, Nanami y Nathali: **._.U

**Kuro y Taiyo: **

**Mikan: **okey, uff

1.- el HSP es mi tío por parte de mi padre

2.-si, si tiene sentido, pero ustedes no lo entenderán

3.- el director tiene tres hermanos una mayor y otros dos menores

4.- creo que desde que nací, ¿Cómo? Por mi padre, ¿Por qué? Creo que genética

5.- si la niña castaña como dije en la mañana es mi hermana Nanami Sakura y Youchi es hermano de Natsuki

6.- eso, sobre nuestro parentesco y sobre la familia, que nana-chan es de A.S y estrella especial y algo sobre el calentamiento global –dice pensante a lo que todos caen atrás estilo anime-

7.- la hermana mayor del director era la madre de Nathali, su hermano que nació después de el era mi padre y su hermana menor era la madre de natsu-chan, curiosamente Natsuki es la mayor, yo la que le sigue y la menor de las tres es Nathali –nadie excepto Natsume, y los cobardes detrás de los arbustos se dieron cuenta del "era" pero Natsume decido no preguntar, lo de detrás de los arbustos agacharon la mirada-

8.- porque no les teníamos confianza aun, ahora si además se nos había olvidado

9.- por cobardes, traicioneros ¬¬

**Linchou: **¿cómo Youchi es hermano de Natsuki si tienen diferente apellido?

**Ruka: **¿pero tu apellido es Sakura?

**Nonoko: **¿no nos tenían confianza?

**-los demás salen de los arbustos-**

**Natsuki: **a la pregunta uno lo mande con otra familia, a mí me buscaba la AAO –lo piensa bien- porque querían mi Alice de fuego y predicción y mis padres pensaron que sería mejor así –trato de no delatar sus secretos en especial sus Alice- casi la cago –pensaba nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba muy bien-

**Youchi: -**agacha la mirada sabía que su hermana mentía y él no quería mentirle a su amigos pero que hacía era por el bien tanto de él, como el de su hermana y sus amigos si sabían que ellos luchaban contra la AAO o alguna otra cosa algo podía pasarles- no es que no confiemos, es ue no nos arriesgaremos –pensaba con una punzada en su pecho-

**Natsuki: **-sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba esa situación pero, q podía hacer era por su bien, solo agacho un poco la mirada-

**Nanami: **a la pregunta dos es por seguridad, nadie reconoce los apellidos Ito o Kurosaki pero si saben que somos Yukihara sospecharan

**Nathali: **y a la pregunta número tres Nadie confía en algien en una semana o ¿no? n.n

**Mikan: **gracias por la ayuda ¬¬ -con notable sarcasmo-

**Natsuki, Nanami y Nathali: **de nada

**Mikan: **7.7

**Chicos: **bueno ya nos vamos bye bye

**Anna, Nonoko, Koko y Kitsune: **bye bye

**Linchou y Ruka: **hasta mañana

**Hotaru:** adiós bakas

**Natsume: **hn

**Natsuki: **uff sobrevivimos a la "cita con el director"

* * *

**-espacios para rellenar-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola como sabrán nosotras somos sus protagonistas femeninas de la historia

**Natsuki: **y como a la autora no se le ocurrió q más poner

**Mikan: **nosotras decidimos poner algo de relleno en nuestro programa

**Natsuki: **bueno como sabrán nosotras cantaremos en el concurso del concierto para el festival cultural

**Mikan: **pues por los próximo cap. que es un aproximado de cuanto tiempo tardara en llegar ese capítulo pondremos canciones que ustedes nos manden en un comentario

Natsuki: tiene q poner nombre de la canción y quien la canta y si no nos mandan canciones pondremos algunas q se nos vengan a la mente

**Mikan: **claro q no solo nosotras cantaremos pueden retar a todos lo q participan en la historia

**Natsuki: **el baka-hentai, Ruka-pyon, Hotaru, el estúpido de Shiro quienes ustedes quieran

**Mikan y Natsuki: **sayonara

* * *

**Yami: okey claro si no les gusta la idea de la canciones solo díganlo es solo para tratar de rellenar un poco nuestras historia y por si no quedan conformes con la canción q puedan cantar en el concurso bueno me despido**

**bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9:preparando el festival cultura

**hola ya se q no todos se darán cuenta, pero ambie una parte del titulo q puse mal perdón por eso**

**Yami: por cierto skipbeatlove lamentamos no hacer muy sádica a Mikan pero vamos a tratar de ponerla mas sádica**

**Yo: lo q pasa es q la inspiración de Yami se fue de vacaciones y no regresa perdón pero ya casi en unos capítulos mas y lo hacemos**

**Kuro: bueno dejamos de molestar aquí tiene el cap**

* * *

**Preparando el festival cultural.**

Era una linda mañana de sábado todo era hermoso los pájaros cantaban y los alumnos de nivel superior duermen **(admitámoslo desde secundaria somos muy flojos).**

-poooow (lo se efectos de sonido baratos u.u)- se escucha en el edificio de 1° nivel superior

**Jinno:** Ito-san es el 4° despertador q rompes y explota –grita encolerizado-

**Natsuki:** gomene

**Mikan:** Natsuki solo apágalos y no los lances contra la pared del baño, por q por eso caen al agua

**Natsuki:** es más fácil romperlos –dice como si nada-

**Jinno: **pero despertaste a media academia

**Natsuki: **¿Quién necesita un despertador?

**Todos: **tuuu!

**Natsuki: **ña –se va-

**Jinno: **a dónde vas?

**Natsuki: **a dormir –se desaparece-

**Mikan, Taiyo, Kuro: **._.U

**Hikari, Mun y Shiro: ¬¬**

**Yami y Nathali: **-sonríen con burla-

**Hotaru y Natsume:** 7.7

**Los demás: **n.n U

* * *

-A las 3 de la tarde-

**Natsuki: **ohayo

**Mikan: son las 3:00 pm**

**Natsuki: y?**

**Mikan: **nada –rueda los ojos- oigan ya vámonos tenemos que ver lo del festival cultural

**Yami: **flojera –se desparrama-

**Taiyo: **más flojera –se tira en el piso-

**Natsuki: **súper flojera –se tira en el sillón-

**Hikari: **-con una soga de lleva a Yami-

**Mun: **-agarra de su blusa a Taiyo y se la lleva a rastras-

**Mikan y Nathali: **-tele transportan a Natsuki al lugar-

* * *

**Tsubasa: **hola chicos, llegaron

**Mikan: **hola Tsubasa-sempai

**Tsubasa: **hola Mikan-chan, mira ellos son Misaki Harada –señala a una peli rosa- Tonouchi Akira –a un tipo de cabello negro y ojos azules- megane –señala a un chico de cabello gris con lentes- y los demás **(xD)**

**Todos: **hola

**Rui: **Tsubasa-kun -canturrea-

**Tsubasa: **R-Rui –se echa a correr cómicamente-

**Mikan: **._.U q raros

**Nobara: **h-hola chicos

**Mikan: **hola Nobara-chan

**Yami: Hikari, Mun y Shiro: **hola Ibaragi-san

**Taiyo, Kuro y Nathali: **hola Nobara-san

**Natsuki: **hola Nobara como estas

**Nobara:** bien gracias Natsuki-chan

**Natsume: **dejen de perder el tiempo

**Todos: **hii

**Tsubasa: **bueno q podemos hacer

**Mikan: **yo, yo, yo q tal un juego de rol

**Misaki: **gran idea Mikan-chan

**Mikan: **jeje

**Tono: **pero de que seria

**Shiro: **la película "frozen" –propuso leyendo el libro "como sobrevivir a los idiota"

**Tsubasa: **me gusta a idea que opinan

**Todos: **ese está bien

**Nanami: **pero Tsubasa-sempai como lo haríamos

**Tsubasa: **okey seria que los participantes traten detener el poder de Elsa antes de que congele todo

**Hikari: **el papel de Elsa le queda a Ibaragi-san

**Nobara: **eh? Yo?

**Tono: **te queda como anillo al dedo

**Nobara: **okey

**Tono: **y pondremos a 4 personas para ser los "ayudantes" de los participantes

**Natsuki: **Mikan, Tsubasa, Shiro y Misaki

**Mikan: **oye! Yo porque

**Natsuki**: eres muy parecida a Ana, _también en lo de estúpida_ –susurra lo último por eso no la oyen-

**Mikan: **ya que u.u

**Shiro: **y yo porque

**Natsuki: **tienes una apariencia y Alice que combinan a la perfección, _además me lo debes_ –piensa lo ultimo

**Shiro: **yo no te debo nada

**Natsuki: **no leas mi mente 7.7

**Shiro: **no te debo nada

-empiezan una guerra de miradas asesinas

**Mikan: **ya, ya n.n U –los separa-

**Shiro y Natsuki: **tú no te metas –le gritan-

**Mikan: **-sonríe tiernamente- haber ustedes 2 tienen 3 segundos para sentarse y si no lo hacen –pone un mirada asesina- les juro que voy a hacer q tengan pesadillas por una semana –con esto todos se sientan como soldaditos-

**Yami:** así hasta a mí me da miedo –piensa-

**Shiro: **opino lo mismo –piensa después de leer la mente de Yami-

**Mikan: **okey mejor vamos a organizarnos n.n

**Natsume: **esta es bipolar –piensa nerviosa, pues aunque no lo admita le dio algo de miedo su Mirada-

**Natsuki: **¬¬ Mikan deja de ser tan bipolar –no le da miedo Mikan pero cuando se enoja es muy destructiva y prefiere evitarlo-

**Mikan: **no empieces ¬¬

**Natsuki: **okey, princesa bipolar

**Mikan: **-la fulmina con la Mirada-

**Natsuki: **-la mira aburrida-

**Mikan: **7.7

**Tsubasa: **ya, ya sigamos

**Rui: **wow a estas chicas no les da miedo nada –piensa-

**Shiro: **si, pero, físico nada

**Rui: **lees la mente de todos n.n U

**Shiro: **de algunos

**Natsume: **mejor terminemos

**Tsubasa: **okey bueno y los demás que harán

**Natsuki: **nos falta un villano

**Tono: **o si pero ¿quién?

**Mikan y Natsuki: **-se miran y sonríen malvadamente- tu

**Tono: **eh y yo porque?

**Natsuki: **eres hombre y pervertido

**Tono: ¿**porque dicen eso?

**Natsuki: **desde q llegamos nos miras de pies a cabeza ¬¬

**Tono: **bueno –la observa de arriba pa' bajo

**Tsubasa: **no seas pervertido –lo golpea en la cabeza

**Tono: **ya, ya y que tal tu castaña

**Mikan: **no :)

**Natsume: **-se molesta por el comentario de Tono- **(cof cof celos cof cof Yami: oye eso es mío!)**

**Tono: **ya y….

**Todas: **no

**Tsubasa: **ya déjalas

**Misaki: **pervertido ¬¬

**Tono:** ya, ya bueno y los demás q harán

**Natsuki: **yo el vestuario –sonríe malvadamente-

**Kuro: **te ayudo

**Natsuki: **-asiente-

**Hikari: **los demás el escenario

**Todos: **hii

**Tsubasa: **será una larga semana

**Persona: **shiro neko, kuro okami, ao raion la necesito –interrumpe en la plática-

**Mikan: **-se levanta- q pasa? –pregunta telepáticamente-

**Persona: **misión –contesta de igual manera-

**Natsuki: **-entiende q quiere-

* * *

**Persona: **su misión es el doble o triple peor q el de la última vez, tal vez

**Natsuki: **q es?

**Persona: **bueno es infiltrarse en X y pelear contra estos chicos –les da unos archivos-

**Natsuki: **Sergio Aborosu**, **Julian Matsumoto, Shin Johnson, Jin Johnson y Alan Hudson los 3 últimos son de E.U.A ¿no?

**Persona: **-asiente- tiene q traerlos a la academia, VIVOS, claro si quieren lastimados a tal punto de 2 o3 meses en el hospital

**Natsuki: **okey, solo 2 de ellos tienen el Alice del ángel los Johnson

**Persona: **hii, vallan a las 8:00 a la entrada

**Tsubasa: **q paso

**Natsuki: **no, nada, bueno es mejor q empecemos a arreglar todo –nerviosa algo q solo Yami noto-

**Yami: ¿**q paso? –se susurra-

**Natsuki: **no sé pero algo va a pasar solo no lo quiero saber –de igual forma-

**Yami: **rara vez esta así la última vez fue hace 3 años –piensa con seriedad-

Se la pasaron toda la tarde arreglando, Natsuki solo estaba nerviosa pero no lo hizo notar y Mikan se encontraba muy inquieta.

**Mikan: **bueno nos vamos al menos ya está la mayor parte lista

**Tsubasa: **mañana ya terminamos

**Mikan: **hii

* * *

-el la entrada a las 8:00 pm-

**Persona:** bien aquí están sus mascaras

**Mikan: **-mascara de gato blanco con una cicatrizrosa en el ojo izquierdo-

**Nathali: **- mascara de leona azul con el hocico rosa-

**Natsuki: **-mascara de lobo negro las orejas blancas y una cicatriz roja en el ojo derecho-

**Persona: **vallan

**Mikan: **hii –se empiezan a ir- al menos ya estamos preparando el festival cultural

* * *

**-En un estudio de color naranja y negro-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki:** como prometimos aquí les vamos a poner unas canciones para q estén conformes

**Mikan:** bien a petición de **anavalladaresf**aquí con ustedes

**Natsuki:** ''llevame despacio'' de Paulina Goto

**Mikan:** -llevaba una blusa blanca con manga hasta un poco más arriba de los codos con puntos de colores y una falda rosa con rallas horizontales azules-

Tengo que decir soy cómplice de un corazón que solo piensa en ti  
instantánea conexión de piezas de un rompe cabeza que completaste en mi  
he de suponer que no existe otra manera hoy me enamore  
de los pies a la cabeza siento que es tan perfecto que solo te podría pedir

llévame despacio cuida los segundos al besar mis labios  
nos espera el mundo para enamorarnos que el tiempo no pase  
que nada rebase al amor **–empieza a bailar lento-**

llévame despacio quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos  
saltar al vació pero sin soltarnos sin apresurarnos  
cuidándonos siempre los dos llévame despacio **–cierra los ojos y se deja llevar-**

no pude evitar disolverme en tu mirada voy sin parpadear a tu lado hipnotizada  
siento que es tan perfecto que solo te podría pedir **–tenía una mirada muy tierna-**

llévame despacio cuida los segundos al besar mis labios  
nos espera el mundo para enamorarnos que el tiempo no pase  
que nada rebase al amor

llévame despacio quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos  
saltar al vació pero sin soltarnos sin apresurarnos  
cuidándonos siempre los dos llévame despacio **–empieza a pasear por todo el set-**

música **–ella se movía como bailando-**

Llévame despacio quiero estar contigo sin equivocarnos  
saltar al vació pero sin soltarnos sin apresurarnos  
cuidándonos siempre los dos llévame despacio

**-termina sonriendo como enamorada-**

**Natsuki: **WAU a quien se la dedícate a Hyuuga –sonríe con burla-

**Mikan:** n-no solo fue a petición –se sonroja violentamente

**Natsuki:** eso es todo sigan enviando canciones, sayonara

* * *

**okey eso fue todo**

**Kuro: también gracias a mikuzatsune100 también esperamos el próximo episodio de Mi futuro contigo**

**Shiro: y de nuevo lo sentimos por la confusión del titulo eso es todo hasta la vista**

**yo: oh la primera vez q no me insultan, bueno me voy antes de q eso pase bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10: la misión

**hola a todos -le lanzan tomates- ouch perdón por dejarlos solos la semana pasada es q tuve mucho trabajo perdón pero este fin de semana les recompensare los dos capítulos q faltaron de la semana pasada y mil disculpas**

**Yami: no mátenla persíganla con antorcha**

**yo: ¬¬ ya hasta me acostumbre**

**Kuro: ya, ya mejor sigamos con el programa**

**Shiro: empezamos**

* * *

**La misión**

Llegan a la base central de X

**Mikan: **-copea el alice de rayos-X y mira el interior –según esto los alice de rayos-X, control mental y creación de armas están en el piso 4 esos son Alan Hudson, Julian Matsumoto y Sergio Aborosu

**Nathali: **yo me encargo de esos 3

**Natsuki:** es obvio que tendrán piedras alice por cualquier inconveniente

**Nathali: **tranquila dudo q tengan el alice del ángel

**Mikan: **en el 5° piso esta Jin Johnson y en el 6° Shin Johnson

**Natsuki: **son primos al parecer

**Mikan: **estos, cada una toma al q quiera

**Natsuki: **a Jin no sé pero creo que es como Yami **(en personalidad)**

**Mikan: ¿**porque?

**Natsuki: **corazonada

**Mikan: **ok, yo iré por Shin

**Natsuki: **no los pierdan de vista y busquen información

**Nathali: **hii –se transforma **(ya saben con sus alas y todo eso)**- ¿vamos?

**Natsuki: **-se transforma- hii yo iré al piso 5

**Mikan: **-también se transforma- ¿qué es esto? –Piensa, pues siente una punzada en el corazón-

**Natsuki: **vamos –va volando al piso 5°-

**Mikan: -**también se va volando pero al piso 6-

**Nathali: **-se tele transporta al piso 4**-**

* * *

**Pov Nathali.**

Lo mejor es ir primero a traer a Alan, entro en una habitación oscura-

**¿?:** Valla una intrusa –sonríe con burla, un joven de mi edad cabello gris y ojos azules-

**-a quien esperabas, niñito-** le digo con burla

**¿?: **A alguien más fuerte

**-ja, te apuesto a que soy más fuerte q tu –**se enoja cómicamente-

**¿?: **puff, que la academia mande a genta adulta no a niños

**-mira Hudson a mí no me insultas, idiota-**

**Alan: **como digas, angelito –sonríe con burla-

**-cavaste tu tumba, imbécil –**le digo muy enojada, pues soy muy competitiva y le voy a ganar o me dejo de llamar Nathali Kurosaki ¬.¬

**Alan: **si claro –me lanza una ráfaga de aire-

**-jaja-** lo esquivo- **que fácil ;)**

**Alan:** ¬.¬ eres rara

**-Tu empezaste-** idiota me insulta y él es, agh!

**Alan: **si claro trata de esquivar esto –me lanza una bola de fuego-

La esquivo con mis alas **–bobo-**

**Alan: **grr, maldita –me lanza 10 cuchillos-

con mi energía que es rosa con un toque de azul los succiono, como me aburro me tele transporto atrás de él lo noqueo **-1 faltan 2, vamos por Julian-** **(se pronuncia Yulian no Julian para aclarar)**

Voy y lo encuentro es pelinegro y tiene sus ojos cafés

**Julian: **seamos sinceros, vienes por mí y estoy seguro q el control mental no sirve contigo-

**-…-** es más realista

**Julian: **vamos, ja le dije a Alan q ni lo intentara –dice mirando a Hudson-

**-okey-** fue más fácil de lo que creí, además son lindos -con corazones en los ojos-

**Julian:** te falta 1 verdad

**-si-** creo q ya lo esperaban- **Sergio Aborosu, um sabes sé que tal vez no hulla-** saco una cuerda- **pero no me fio–** los ato

**Julian: **tranquila da igual, solo ten cuidado Sergio tiene el alice de creación de armas y agua

**-no te preocupes- **me voy, no se siento q este Sergio va a ser alguien importante pero lo dudo

**¿?: **oi

**-¿eh?-** veo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises lleva unos cascos naranjas y azules, es muy lindo **(recuerden es enamoradiza xD)  
¿?: **boba no vas a pelear –le lanza dos cuchillos-

**-kyaa-** casi me dan, es lindo, pero es un bruto 7.7 **–idiota casi me matas-  
¿?: **no vinimos a una cita

**-no-** crece un aura asesina a mi alrededor **–tu Sergio Aborosu te mandare al hospital 2 meses-** echando fuego por los ojos

**Sergio: **… no –crea con plumas y lápices otro cuchillo- tu irás al hospital por 3 meses

**-ja-** Este idiota lo venceré

**Fin pov.**

* * *

Empiezan a pelear Sergio lanzaba bolas de agua y cuchillos hechos de plumas y lápices **(me base en es echo de q la pluma era mi objeto de tortura para mis compañeros de primaria y más o menos con los de secundaria xD) **Nathali solo usaba su alice del ángel para todo, en eso la mensa cae encima de Sergio y quedan en una posición comprometedora la pierna de Nathali está entre las de Sergio, en cambio él estaba debajo de Nathali una mano estaba en su espalda y la otra en su cof cof trasero cof cof ambos estaban muy sonrojados **(Nathali: -hablándole al público- si dije que lo iba a mandar al hospital 2 meses –dice con toda calma—ahora SI LO VOY A MATAR AL DESGRACIADO –con cara de demonio-)**

**Nathali: **… -muy sonrojada y viéndolo a los ojos- pervertido! –lo empieza a golpear cómicamente-

**Sergio: **ya basta -la agarra de las muñecas-

**Nathali: **-se sonroja pues están muy cerca-

**Sergio: **es muy linda –piensa, con un pequeño rubor, se acerca poco a poco y la golpea xD no es cierto, la besa :3 **(Yami: Scarlette González destruyendo momentos románticos desde tiempos inmemorables xD)**

**Nathali: **-sonrojadizima y con los ojos como plato- mmmn- le trataba de decir "¿qué haces?, idiota" pero solo le correspondió-

Era mejor q ver titanic, más romántico q romeo y Julieta, tan bello como blanca nieves y hasta mejor, pero a Nathali le callo el balde de la realidad y lo separo bruscamente-

**Nathali: **-sonrojada como tomate y tapándose la boca-

**Sergio: **-sonrojado y volteando a otro lado-

-silencio, silencio incomodo- **(Yami: ya tome fotos $.$ yo: no te juntes con Hotaru ¬¬)**

**Sergio: **mejor vámonos

**Nathali: **h-hii –contesta nerviosa-

* * *

**Pov Julian**

Esa chica nos ató a mí y Alan, la entiendo es mas no me importa es mejor q no estemos aquí, lo malo es que ya no la podre ver más **(no habla de Nathali)** mierda me sonrojo, gracias a dios q Alan está dormido si no me hará burlas pero es inevitable no ena…

-pervertido!- se oye un grito de esa chica q le habrá echo Sergio-

**-Sergio baka-** digo

**Alan: **a penas te das cuenta

**-cuando…?-** me interrumpe-

**Alan: **cuando la loca grito

**-se escuchó muy alto-**

**Alan: **es muy gritona y chillona

**¿?:** oh soy muy gritona y chillona eh Hudson

**Alan: **-traga en seco, debo admitir, con esa aura hasta a mí me da miedo- etto

**¿?: **Eres un… - lo iba a golpear pero Sergio la detiene-

**Sergio: **tranquila mocosa

**¿?: **No soy ninguna mocosa, tengo nombre y es Nathali

**-Lindo nombre-** creo q Sergio me quiere matar pues me fulmina con la mirada

**Nathali: **a-arigato

**Sergio: **vamos

-Mikan cuidado- ese grito es de ¿Shin?

**Nathali:** M-Mikan –se echa a correr al piso 6

Cuando Sergio nos desata las seguimos

**Fin del pov**

* * *

Qué lindo pero vamos con otro como con Natsuki y el supuesto Jin

**Natsuki pov**

Ya estoy en el 5° piso genial vamos por ese tal Jin

**¿?: **¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo volteo a ver un pelinegro con ojos bicolor el derecho verde el izquierdo morado, nada mal pero se ve muy…

**¿?: **oi niñata estúpida te estoy hablando -q se cree este pendejo-

**-ya tengo suficiente con Shiro-** murmuro muy molesta **–tu eres Jin Johnson?**

**Jin: **si y tú quién eres?

**-la que te llevara a Gakuen alice –**digo como siempre seria-

**Jin: **hum inténtalo –dice con burla-

Solo hago una bola de fuego y se la lanzo

**Jin: **si eso es todo –le salen alas verde con morado y en sus manos 2 kunai's, su traje era una camisa morada chaqueta verde pantalón negro y tenis verde-

**-ahora si empecemos con el juego-**

**Fin pov.**

Entre Jin y Natsuki peleaban se lanzaban bolas de energía pero Natsuki solo usaba un 50% por ciento de su poder, así q, ¿Qué le pasaba a Jin si subía?

**Natsuki:** eres muy predecible –le dice con una sonrisa ¿sensual? O.o **(Shiro: si Nogi estuviera aquí, hubiese golpeado o al menos pensado golpear a Jin)**

**Jin: **eh? –se queda pasmado pues si la ve bien es bonita y mucho, pechos grandes **(Kuro: admítanlo don unos pervertidos y en eso se fija primero -_-U**) cintura bien formada y unos lindos ojos cafés q si los ves bien muestran cierta calidez-

**Natsuki: **vamos ambos sabemos q no quieres –le sonríe "inocentemente" mientras se abraza a su cuello.

**Jin: **etto –se sonroja un poco-

**Natsuki: **.sin q le dé tiempo a reaccionar le da un golpe en las partes bajas y luego con su energía forma un aro q lo atrapa- apuesto q no adivinaste eso –sonríe con burla-

**Jin: **okey me ganaste iré a GA

**Natsuki: **vamos –lo suelta y le extiende la mano.

-pervertido- oye a Nathali gritar

**Natsuki**: ¿Nathali?

**Jin: **-toma su mano y la jala hacia él y le da un beso-

**Natsuki: **-solo se queda pasmado, pero no lo separa-

**Jin: **-acaba con el beso- dijiste q era predecible

**Natsuki: **lo admito me sorprendiste, vamos

-Mikan cuidado- se oye el grito

**Jin: **¿Shin?

**Natsuki: **Mi-Mikan –grita y se echa a correr al piso 6-

**Jin: **-le sigue-

**Fin del cap**

**-En el estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: hola de nuevo**

**Natsuki: **bien como saben la autora no estuvo en la anterior semana pero bueno les recompensara todo

**Mikan: **pero olvidemos eso aquí es solo para música

**Natsuki:** bien la canción la envió –lee unos papeles- **Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia**, gracias por leer nuestra historia y las otras dos canciones q pediste las pondremos en los próximos 2 cap

**Mikan:** mientras tanto

**Natsuki:** recuerda tu traje –le da un traje de conejita con sus orejitas pero este era de color naranja **(como en el video)**-

**Mikan:** por q –llorando cómicamente-

**Natsuki:** solo póntelo y no chilles

**Luego de 10 min**

**Natsuki:** mi abuela tarda menos en vestirse

**Mikan:** cállate

**Natsuki: **bien empecemos con "God knows", chicos adelante

**Aparecen Shiro Kuro y Hotaru para tocar las guitarras y batería. Mikan toma la otra guitarra y empiezan**

Kawaita kokoro de kakenukeru  
Gomen ne nani mo dekinakute  
Itami wo wakachiau koto sae  
Anata wa yurushitekurenai **–empieza a cantar-**

Muku ni ikiru tame furimukazu  
Senaka mukete satteshimau  
on the lonely rail **–empieza a moverse al ritmo de la música-  
**  
Watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless... **–se mueve alrededor del escenario con movimientos de baile-**

Todokete atsuku naru omoi wa  
Genjitsu tokashite samayou  
Aitai kimochi ni riyuu wa nai  
Anata e afuredasu Lovin' you

Semete utsukushii yume dake wo  
Egakinagara oikakeyou  
for your lonely heart

Yamete uso wa anata rashikunai yo  
Me wo mite kore kara no koto wo hanasou  
Watashi kakugoshiteru  
Kurai mirai datte  
Tsuyoku natte unemi kaerareru kamo ne  
my wish kanaetai no ni  
Subete wa God knows...

Anata ga ite watashi ga ite  
Hoka no hito wa kieteshimatta  
Awai yume no utsukushisa wo egakinagara  
Kizuato nazoru **–da un pequeño salto mientras canta con todo su ser esta parte-  
**  
Dakara watashi tsuiteiku yo  
Donna tsurai sekai no yami no naka de sae  
Kitto anata wa kagayaite  
Koeru mirai no hate  
Yowasa yue ni tamashii kowasarenu you ni  
my way kasanaru yo  
Ima futari ni God bless... -**concluye la canción y el público aplaude y grita de emoción-**

**Natsuki:** gracias por oírnos hasta la próxima

* * *

**bueno eso es todo ya se primero me desaparezco una semana y ahora los dejo en suspenso jejeje sayonara**

**Yami: oye no crees q te mate**

**yo: o si lo q pasa es q me base en dos primas mías para la creación da Nathali y bueno Cindy se lees esto la escena con Sergio esta basada en ti bye bye**


	11. Chapter 11: la mision II

**Hola mi prima ya esta enterada gracias a Shiro y Kuro**

**Shiro: merecía saberlo**

**Yami: maldito**

**yo: si Shiro ya no aparece no es culpa nuestra lo dejo**

* * *

**La misión II**

-Mikan cuidado- se escuchó un grito q solo trajo consigo una desgracia

* * *

**Pov Mikan**

Ya voy por Shin, lo veo un chico pelinegro de ojos morados muy lindo

**Shin:** llegaste eh?, mira si me vences voy sin más si no tú te largas ¿vale?

**-vale :)-** le verdad se me hace divertido-

**Shin: **vamos –me lanza algunas bolas de energía morada-

**-lindo :3-** las succiono y las lanzo pero estas son más grandes -**creo q Yami y Natsuki me están haciendo sádica**- murmuro

**Shin: **-recibe el impacto- ug

-nunca subestime a una chica ;)

**Shin: **debo admitir q eres muy fuerte, eres un ángel de la luz ¿no?

-**sip-** adivino la verdad no me ha dado motivos para enfadarme-

**Shin: **okey es obvio q no te voy a vencer y lo mejor es ser amigos –me extiende la mano-

**-Hii- le extiendo la mía, la verdad me cae bien**

**Shin: **Bueno tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no sé el tuyo

**Mikan, Mikan Yukihara :)- **le contesto con una sonrisa** –bueno, vamos-**

**Shin: **espera debo hacer algo

**-¿qué?- **pregunto con duda

**Shin:** solo acompáñame –me pide-

-**okey vamos-** lo sigo **(Kuro: realmente no confió yo: sabes q no es malo Kuro: no en quien no confió es en ti yo: aaahhh ok)**

Llegamos a una sala de computación veo que el busca un archivo con su información, la de su primo y amigos los guarda en una USB y luego los borra

**Shin:** solo esperemos a q se borren –dice con una sonrisa-

**-Si mientras veré algo para saber más- **veo un gran computador y un CD con las iniciales DSFY pongo el CD y veo algo q hubiese deseado no ver es información de mi familia inconscientemente empiezo a llorar y empezó a leer

**Fin del pov.**

* * *

Lo q dice la información.

"_En la familia Yukihara, una familia común y corriente ¿lo será? Ellos aparte de tener alice q parecen únicos tienen un raro alice llamado el alice del ángel este solo pasa de generación en generación y es un alice de gran poder no se ha conocido a nadie q tenga un poder q sea de revancha para este alice la familia Yukihara es conocida como __**"**__**angels**__**brothers"**__**.**_

_**Kanae Yukihara:**__ la hermana mayor de la familia, eventualmente la primera en morir, nació con los alice de tele transportación y robo de vida, un alice único este puede robar la vida de cualquier persona, convirtiéndola en una piedra alice luego esta puede ser introducida en el cuerpo de otra persona o en el mismo, aparte de contar con el alice del ángel. Huyo de Gakuen alice cuando el ESP empezó a ponerse con sus arduras reglas a la edad de 18 años dos años después a la edad de 28 se casó con Takuya Kurosaki y después a los 31 tuvieron a su primera y única hija Nathali Kurosaki q saco el alice de tele transportación y alice del ángel de su madre y de su padre el de barrera y heredo el alice de anulación de su tío._

_A la edad de 39 murieron dejando a su hija de solo 8 años en manos de la familia Yukihara q no duro mucho y quedo al cuidado de su prima de 9 meses mayor, es la más joven de su grupo._

_**Kazumi Yukihara:**__ 1 año menor q Kanae tiene los alice de ver q alice tiene cada persona y el del ángel, ahora unos de los directores, perdió su alice del ángel a los 13 años robado por Elizabeth Makeikusa, no tiene esposa o hijos pero mantiene una estrecha relación con sus sobrinos en especial con la mayor ya q ella tenía contacto con él. El único con vida de esta familia._

_**Izumi Yukihara: **__5 años menor q Kazumi, no conoció a su hermana mayor pero si a sus otros dos hermanos, su relación era estrecha con los dos, tiene dos alice anulación y el alice del ángel, el de anulación se los heredo a su sobrinas quien sabe cómo y a sus hija mayor a los 21 años conoció a Yuka Azumi de edad 13 años q pasaba a su prime años de nivel medio __**(para mi secundaria) ,**__siendo maestro de la clase de A.S y de la clase B donde esta estaba, antes eran supuestos "amigos" __**(perdón me acorde de la patada voladora q le dio en el manga y cuando le empezó a aventar cosas xD)**__ pero poco a poco empezó el sentimiento de ambos y la dejo embarazo a los 17, así q ambos se alejaron de Gakuen alice cuando tuvieron a la niña y por petición del padre la llamaron Mikan para "según" tuvieran una conexión con el hijo de Kaoru Igarashi, amiga de ambos __**(aquí es al revés xD), **__después de 4 años nació Nanami Yukihara la menor, cuando la niña cumplió 4 años y Mikan 7 años se padre murió en la explosión de su pueblo salvando a su esposa e hijos pero Yuka se separa de las niña q 1 mes después son encontrados por su prima mayor Mikan y Natsuki Ito, nombre de esta, dejan a Nanami con un anciano en un pueblo a las afuera de Tokio, se cree q Mikan cumple en Enero pero su verdadero cumpleaños es en Mayo, es un año mayor así q no tiene 15 si no 16 ya q los cumplió se cree hace 1 mes el 17 de mayo pero ella cree q apenas va por los 16._

_**Anna Yukihara: **__la menor, de la misma edad q Yuka Azumi, y al parecer la más inteligente y seria de sus hermanos, sus alice son predicción y sellar alice aparte del alice del ángel tiene otro pero es desconocido a la edad de 12 años conoció a "su mayor desgracia de la vida" Henshiro Ito __**(no pregunte porque ese nombre xD) **__el chico más popular de su clase y "según ella" el más odioso e irritante, con el alice de fuego, siempre la pasaban juntos, claro q ninguna chica perdía la oportunidad de fulminarla con la mirada cada q la veían con el__** (por q siento q se lo heredo a Mikan y Natsuki) **__a medida q pasaba creció el sentimiento, a los 17 también se embarazo y nació su hija Natsuki Ito, la mayor de los descendiente de estos hermanos, adoptando la seriedad e inteligencia de su madre pero más la apariencia y determinación de su padre, igual a los 4 años nació Youchi su hermanito menor de esta q a los 6 años perdió a su madre, a los 5 años a su padre un año antes y desde entonces es más fría a excepción de sus amigos y familia, decidió dejar a su hermano con la familia Hijiri por su protección._

_Los "angels brothers" aun no son acabados no hasta q estás sean destruidas"_

Mikan se para limpiando sus lágrimas pero se ve un brillo de rabia, enojo, desesperación y odio profundo.

**Shin:** estas bien

**Mikan:** tranquilo no pasa nada

**Shin:** -se fija q ya casi está listo- será mejor buscar a los demás me imagino q no estás sola

**Mikan:** no mis primar está aquí

**Shin:** bueno… -es interrumpido-

**Hombre 1:** alto hay

**Mikan:** sinceramente no estoy de buenas

**Hombre 1:** ¿y? no permitiremos q escapen

No se sabe q paso solo se sabe q Mikan tenía su guadaña en el cuello de ese hombre y soltaba lagrimas amargas llenas de furia y odio.

**Mikan:** así se juega Makeikusa tú has ganado, le ganaste a mi padre, tíos y a las personas inocentes q no estuvieron enteradas –piensa con ira- pero a mis primas, amigos, nuevos amigos y a mí no nos vencerás –piensa alzando su mirada llena de determinación-

**Shin:** la determinación es una virtud tuya –dice con aires de poeta- pero el odio y rencor la pueden cegar, no le digo q hulla pero piense muy bien y no lo valla a ignorar

**Mikan:** yo los de la derecha –dice seria-

**Shin:** ok –igual q Jin apareen dos kunais en sus manos-

**Mikan:** empezaba a atacar a todos con su guadaña no tenia compasión, estaba realmente molesta pero solo se proponía una meta "venganza" resonaba en su cabeza, decidió copear el alice de la muerte con lo q acabo con la mitad de sus contrincantes. Su mirada ya no tenia ese brillo q la caracterizaban estaba claro estaba molesta y perdida en el odio. Fácilmente acabo con lo q sobraban

**Shin:** -él también estaba trabajando bien pero tardaba más q Mikan por eso esta decidió ayudarlo así acabaron con ellos muy fácilmente- eso estuvo intenso

**Mikan:** -continuaba inexpresiva- lo mejor será irnos

**Shin:** bien vámonos antes de q –se fija q una de ellos se para con un cuchillo- Mikan cuidado –le grita tratando de alcanzarla

**Mikan:** eh? –fue tarde sintió el cuchillo en su espalda y cae al suelo sangrando-

**¿?: **-aparece una persona golpeando al hombre y luego enterrando un cuchillo en su pecho- Mikan –dice con preocupación en su voz-

**Mikan:** Natsuki cof cof un poco tarde jeje –dice sangrando y escupiendo un poco de sangre-

**Natsuki:** tranquila, tranquila –decía de manera maternal- estarás bien lo juro, yo me encargo de eso

**Shin:** yo la cargo

**Natsuki:** arigato –se para ya q se arrodillo frente a Mikan-

**Jin:** ¿estas bien?

**Natsuki:** yo no les debo de preocupar

**Nathali:** Natsuki, M-Mikan –abre los ojos como plato-

**Mikan:** tranquila no pasa nada, verdad Natsu-chan

**Natsuki:** odio q me digas así, pero es cierto, Nathali por favor

**Nathali:** hii –los tele transporta a todos al hospital

* * *

**-ya en el hospital-**

**Natsuki:** necesitamos ayuda, está herida –grita con un toque de frustración-

**Doctor:** tráiganla aquí

**Nathali:** Mikan –susurra despacio y empieza a derramar lágrimas-

**Ruka:** q pa –no termina la frase al ver a Mikan-

**Nanami:** Onne-chan –grita asustada-

**Youchi:** alto –le retiene-

**Nanami:** suéltame –trata de librarse-

**Yami:** ¿q le paso? –pregunta tratando de no gritar-

**Shin:** -la entrega con los doctores y la llevan rápido a un cuarto- la hirieron con un chuchillo

**Natsuki:** odio esto

**Shiro:** … debo ir –se va con los doctores-

**Natsuki:** q hacen aquí? –pregunta sin ver a nadie-

**Ruka:** Natsume bueno el sufrió un ataque por, por…

**Natsuki:** su alice, era obvio q iba a pasar –decía viendo por donde Mikan se fue-

**Ruka:** l-lo sé –agacha la mirada-

**Natsuki:** tranquilo estará bien es más fuerte de lo q crees –dice con tranquilidad, la cual no tiene-

**Ruka: **-la observa y puede notar q esta tensa- es normal es su familia ¿no? –piensa sintiendo pena por ella-

**Natsuki: **todo por culpa de la misión

* * *

**-en el estudio-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki: **bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo y aquí la canción a petición de Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia

**Mikan: **ya en el siguiente es el último q nos pediste pero Natsuki no me deja ver los papeles –hace un puchero

**Natsuki: **no quiero q se entere aun –dice en un susurro al publico-

**Mikan: **aquí yo cantando el opening 15 de Fairy tail "Masayume Chasing"

**(Aparece vestida con un short amarillo y una blusa naranja con decoraciones de varios colores un gorra igual a la blusa, puesta al revés y unas cadenas)**

Yume wo otte mayoikonda kokoro no mori no oku  
Kagami yori sunda izumi utsuru yuganda smile  
Koboreta namida wa (don't cry) kin demo gin demo nakute  
Arifureta namida (fall from my eyes) megami mo kizukanai

**-mágicamente cambia a un vestido blanco con decoraciones naranjas, convers negro y una diadema naranja con un moñito-**

Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Ima wo chasing chasing  
Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo (my life...yeah)

Yume wo tojite mimi sumaseba kasuka ni yobu koe  
Daremoinai hasu no mori de miageta sora no ao  
Koko e wa mottoranai (good bye) koruku to yōna no mo doku no  
Amaku kaoru hōna (belongs the sky) seki hokoru sekai ni **(con su primer vestuario)**

Sayonara changing changing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Egao wo changing changing  
Sōna egai wa ka nā wo aki to terase mune no hi wo

**(Con el segundo)**

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Terase mune no hi wo

Hey! Mo mi-I-jaku ja hai to de  
Hontō no jibun da daredaga  
Wake up shita make up  
Eien mae e ni shiku rikai to paid out  
Konna bukara no way baby (no way baby)  
Mukedesu ni wa (kogere teri wa) me wo tan de sekai nai **en esta parte todos se impresionan  
**

**(CON EL PRIMERO)**

Mabushi asa hi abite me wo kora sakini  
Ano hi ni mita mirai ka te wo hiroge teru

Oh! Oh!

Masayume chasing chasing  
Koero motto jibun shijō saikō no  
Toki wo chasing chasing  
Sō egaita jibun ni natte moyase mune no hi wo

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na na na na oh  
Kakenukero hero- **CON EL SEGUNDO**

Na na na na na na na oh  
Na na na na na hey hey  
Na na na na (hey) na na na oh  
Moyase mune no hi wo-**TERMINA CON EL PRIMERO**

**Natsuki: **eso estuvo genial mikan

**Mikan: **arigato, bueno eso es todo y sayonara

* * *

**bien solo quiero decir q los amo y son lo mejor q he conocido**

**Kuro: tranquila no morirá**

**Yami: Cindy fue idea de Cale **

**ey, bueno bye bye**


	12. Chapter 12: un hospital

**hola soy yo Kuro**

**Shiro: bueno como sabrán Yami y Cale nos dicen q somos traidores**

**Kuro: y bueno hoy nosotros presentamos el programa**

**Shiro: q solo es poner comentario, bueno disfruten el capitulo**

* * *

**Un hospital, un secuestro**

Todos estaban en el hospital

**Shin:** bueno lo mejor será q nos vallamos para q sepan q cumplieron con eso –los chicos q no sabían de las misiones lo miraron extrañado, en realidad apenas se daban cuenta q no conocían a los 5 chicos q llegaron **(Kuro: apenas jeje –sonríe con ternura-)**

**Natsuki: **okey –decía con una Mirada seria-

**Jin: **tranquila nena –este comentario no le gusto a Ruka- estará bien, ya veras

**Natsuki:** -encarna una ceja, mirándolo divertida-

**Jin: **¿qué? Aunque no lo creas estaría mal si algo le pasara a ese pendejo –señala a Shin-

**Shin: **-lo mira mal y lo golpea en la cabeza, este se empieza a quejar del golpe-

**Natsuki: **-le divertía la escena q los primos montaban, lograron subirle el ánimo- ya vallase par de tontos –la fulminan con la mirada- y gracias –les sonríe en agradecimiento-

**Jin:** cuando quieras nena –Natsuki le envía una mirada asesina- okey Natsuki

**Shin: **no fue nada, nos vemos luego –se empiezan a ir-

**Sergio: **-solo veía a Nathali q estaba nerviosa y lloraba desesperada, tratando de ser consolada por Kuro y Taiyo-

**Julian: **vámonos Sergio –le dice mirando a la chica sintiéndose mal por ella-

**Sergio: **okey –le echa una última mirada y se va-

**Alan: **¿eh? Con q ya te cachamos –le sonríe con picardía-

**Sergio: **no se dé q hablas baboso –se voltea a ver a otro lado porque se sonrojo-

**Julian y Alan: **-se miran complicemente y sonríen con burla, o si ya tenían un plan malvado para su amigo **(Shiro: sinceramente no quiero saber q es)-**

-Llega Shiro-

**Shiro: **ya vine

**Natsuki: **q paso?

**Shiro: **los tontos doctores no me dejaron pasar, hasta q se los mostré

**Kuro: **lo traías? –Pregunta con su habitual tono de inocencia-

**Shiro: **cada q vengo a un hospital –dice como si nada-

**Yami: **y luego dice q yo soy la rara –con una gotita en la sien-

**Sumire: **¿q traías?

**Shiro: **esto –les da un certificado-

**Anna: **eres doctor honorario –pregunta sorprendida-

**Shiro: **si

**Yami: **si no fuese por él, ahorita no existiría Yami Yoru ;)

**Hotaru: **y eso es mejor?

**Yami: **-_-U mala

**Mun:** toma

**Yami: **Candy, Mandy –abraza con amor sus pistolas-

**Nonoko: ¿**tienes pistolas? O.O

**Yami: **-nota q todos los demás la miran con diferentes caras-

**Sus "hermanas": **¬¬

**Shiro y Hotaru:** 7.7

**Los demás: **o.o

**Nathali: **o.o?

**Natsuki:** ¬¬U

**Yami:** ¿sucede algo malo?

**Sus hermanos:** no tienes remedio

Ya había pasado más de 30 h desde de q Natsuki y Nathali llegaron a traer a Mikan con los chicos desconocidos y no había noticias por lo cual estaban con los nervios de punta, de Natsume se supo q mejoro gracias a la medicina, pero todos se quedaron a saber noticias de Mikan

**Natsuki: **-movía su pierna con impaciencia-

**Nathali: **-balbuceaba incoherencia con lágrimas en sus ojos, era obvio q le estaba dando un ataque de histeria-

Ella no los solía tener ya q Natsuki y Mikan siempre se encargaban de q ella no se preocupara o pusiera nerviosa, algo q obvio desgastaba más a Natsuki y a veces la ponía loca **(Shiro: ya saben tenía su actitud sádica) **pero desde q está en Gakuen Alice ya no los tiene tan seguido como antes

**Ruka: **- el solo miraba a ambas con pena y sentía impotencia al no poder ayudarlas-

**Nathali:** y-y si muere –ese pequeño murmuro todos lo entendieron y miraron con preocupación a la chica- s-si algo le pasa

**Natsuki: **-con estos comentarios, se para de golpe y solo algunos (Youchi, Yami, Hikari, Shiro, y Hotaru) perciben un gruñido de frustración, enojo pero más de desesperación, luego solo se escucha un golpe, el sonido de un árbol cayendo y a un Jinno gritando "Ito porque tiras un árbol"-

**Hikari:** no volverá en 30 minutos –suspira-

**Shiro: **es eso o q siga destruyendo el sillón –todos miran los rasguños q se encuentran en el sillón donde antes estaba la pelinegra- es peor q un lobo –continua leyendo un libro, todos se preguntaban cómo podía siempre estar serio o con esa cara de indiferencia q no se ha quitado desde q lo conocen, se preguntaban si algún vez a sonreído-

**Kuro: **um? Y si voy con ella

**Yami: **ña, déjala solo necesita otros 99 árboles y se calma

**Shiro: **pobres –dice mientras seguía leyendo-

**Kuro: **lo sé, me pregunto q pasara

**Shiro:** yo lo decía por los arboles

**Kuro y Taiyo: **-fulminan con la mirada a Shiro-

**Hikari: **no te cansas de eso ¬¬

**Shiro: **no ¬.¬

**Yami: **por eso es mi onni-chan favorito

**Ruka: ¿**onni-chan?

**Yami: **todos nos queremos como hermanos, pero aquí nadie lo es, bueno Mikan y Nanami y Natsuki y Youchi, hasta ahí

**Anna: **y ¿q pasara con Natsuki-chan?

**Shiro: **solo se necesita calmar

-llega el doctor-

**Kuro: **¿doctor q pasa?

**Doctor: **bueno no fue nada grave, pero necesitaremos a un donante de sangre

**Yami: **kuso

**Ruka: **¿Qué?

**Nathali: **N-Natsuki –se entrecorta su voz- Nat-Natsuki es la única q posible donante –al fin pudo salir de su ataque, pero lo dijo con mucho miedo pues muy a su pesar sabia q su prima estaba FURIOSA, MOLESTA, ENFADADA, QUERIENDO MATAR A ALGUIEN-

**Ruka: **¿por?

**Mun: **Mikan tiene un extraño tipo de sangre MN **(Shiro: la baka de Cale invento ese tipo de sangre, no existe, creo) **y solo Natsuki lo tiene o bueno –mira disimuladamente a Nanami- no es muy pequeña para esas cosas –piensa sin quitar su cara llena de seriedad-

**Kuro: **b-b-b-bien ¿quién la va a buscar? –dice con notable miedo, sus "hermanos" tragan en seco-

**Todos: **Yami, eres la elegida xD

**Yami: **¡eeeeeh! ¿Por qué yo?

**Kuro: **eres la única sadomasoquista q puede estar con ella sin temerle a su temperamento de los mil demonios

**Yami: **pero no quiero, espera, ¿sadomasoquista? ¿eh? … -los piensa- okey voy si me dan una AK-47 *v*

**Hikari: **trato

**Yami: **-toma a Ruka de la camisa y se lo lleva-

**Sumire: **oye! Ruka-sama

**Los demás**: ._.U

* * *

-en el bosque del norte-

**Ruka: **¿Por qué me trajiste Yoru?

**Yami: **para q lo veas

**Ruka: ¿**ver q?

**Yami: **esto –ambos miran al frente y hay esta-

* * *

**Pov Natsuki.**

Mierda, mierda y más mierda como terminamos así Mikan es… es q no, como puede estar así, mejor doy un paseo por el bosque, antes de q manden a Yami a buscarme con la excusa q es la única sadomasoquista q puede aguantarme aparte de Mikan, claro, Mikan es más Masoquista, como siempre árboles, arboles, aburrida, ya se escuchare música, saco mi MP3 y pongo una canción q me trae recuerdos una vez la cante para Mikan, Nathali, Shiro, Kuro, Hikari, Mun, Taiyo y Mun.

(Kuro: lo q este así _need your love _es lo q escucha Natsuki del MP3, lo q este así **need your love** es lo q ella canta y estos need your love son los recuerdos)

_I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight_  
_**I need your love**_  
_**I need your love**_

Natsuki anda canta algo –decía una castaña de ojos color avellana con el pelo recogido en 2 coletas de 10 años de edad-

Vamos canta –animaba un peliblanco de ojos azules con una pequeña sonrisa, igual de 10 años-

Okey, lo hare jaja –decía una pelinegra de ojos cafés oscuro q era Natsuki-

_I take a deep breath everytime I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark _-aquí cierra los ojos y se deja llevar-_  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
I feel so out of see  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
__**Hold me in your arms again**_

I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love- cantaba la pelinegra con una sonrisa-_**I need your love**_

_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_  
_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_  
_What I mean to you, do I belong_  
_I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_  
_And I feel so helplessly_  
_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_  
_Tell me do you feel the same_

Hold me in your arms again –estaba bailando hacienda un espectáculo Hermosa para sus amigos/hermanos-  
_  
__**I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right  
I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love **__**–cantaba recordaba y escuchaba al mismo tiempo-**_

Natsuki iba con los ojos cerrado, pero sabía muy bien el camino_  
__  
__**I need your love**_

_All the years  
All the times  
You have never been to blame  
_And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
_And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
_I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open  
_  
I need your love I need your time  
_**When everything's wrong You make it right  
**I feel so high I come alive_  
__**I need to be free **_

Q lindo cantas Natsuki-chan –decía una castaña de ojos café un poco más claros y de cabello corto-

Gracias *se distorsiona la voz*-le dice la Natsuki de 10 años-

**Fin pov**

Cuando Natsuki vuelve a abrir los ojos ve a una Yami sonriendo con burla y a un Ruka algo sonrojado e impresionado

**Natsuki:** hola Yami, Ruka-pyon

**Yami: **oi te necesitan para donar sangre

**Natsuki: **okey –empieza a caminar hacia el hospital- vamos Ruka-pyon

**Ruka: **h-hii –se va a su lado-

**Yami: **objetivo alcanzado –piensa con un toque de burla-

* * *

-llegaron y Natsuki fue a sacarse la sangre para donársela a Mikan

**Natsuki: **ya volví

**Nathali: ¿**qué paso? ¿Te dolió? ¿Te sangro mucho? ¿Vas a morir? ¿funcionara? ¿Mikan vivirá? –la empieza a zarandear mientras le pregunta

**Todos: **._.U

**Natsuki: **tranquila solo fue un pinchazo, con suerte Mikan mejora pronto

**Nathali: **okey

**Ruka: **lo mejor será ir a la ceremonia –todos van a la gran ceremonia de inauguración-

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**En un estudio Negro y Naranja**

**Natsuki: **hola a todos, aquí otra vez molestando con nuestro programa de canciones, hoy tenemos un invitado especial, redoble de tambores –se escucha los tambores- Shiro Okami

**Shiro: **hola –dice con su seriedad- bueno como sabrán aparte de ser un personaje soy ayudante de la autora en la publicación de la historia y hoy fue un buen día pues sigue molesta porque la "traicione", pero quiero dejar una cosa en claro a mi NO ME GUSTA MIKAN, pero si me gusta molestar a Hyuuga pero en el futuro se creara o ya está creado un rival para el

**Natsuki: **solo para q no crean q Shiro es el rival de Natsume es otro todavía no sale como ya saben nuestra autora no quiere q pase lo del maga y a Ruka-pyon le rompan el corazón así q él tampoco es, no sé con quién lo vallan a emparejar **(Shiro: ¿aún no se da cuenta?)**

**Mikan: **vamos me pidieron q te trajera a mí no me mires

**Natsume: **si yo no tengo q cantar no se ni para q vengo

**Natsuki: **hola baka-hentai fue así la petición

**Mikan: ¿**porque no me dejaste ver?

**Shiro: **no se tal vez es otra cosa q tu mente inocente no puede asimilar

**Mikan: **:p, Bueno…

**Mikan y Natsuki: **y aquí el ending 15 de Fairy Tail "Kimi to Kare to Boku to Kanojo"

**Shiro: **esto es para ti Mikan –le guiña un ojo obteniendo 3 resultados 1.- una Mikan sonrojada 2.- un Natsume molesto y 3.- una Natsuki comiendo chocolate y riendo por lo bajo

Hajimari wa tanjun de tomodachi to omotteita  
Kare ga iru kimi no koto suki ni naru nante masaka ne

Boku datte daiji na hito ga ita kimi ni mo nandoka hanashita kedo  
Demo kono goro wa otagai mukuchi ni natteru **–se acerca a Mikan y le besa la mano haciéndola sonrojar más-**

Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ichiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna wa hairenai soredemo **–se voltea al público y empieza a recibir gritos de sus fans-**

Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne sukidato wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind -**les guiña un ojos y todas se desmayan-**

Au tabi ni mune ga itai riyuu nara wakatteiru  
Kore ijou awanai to mamoreru hazunai yakusoku

Hoka no dare ni mo hanasenai koto naze daka subete hanasechaunda  
Kimi no mae de wa ichiban jiyuu de irareru **–se voltea hacia Mikan y le sonríe amistosamente, haciendo q se sonroje más y Natsume se molesta más-**

Maichiru sakura no hanabira mo furitsumu fuyu wo tsugeru yuki mo  
Tonari de boku to miteita no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Futatsu no isu naraba minna wa suwarenai soredemo

Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no soba ni itsuzuketekureta yo  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto shiawase deare inoru yo my mind -**había agarrado a Mikan y la hizo girar en su propio eje-**

Tabun bokura wa deau taiming sukoshi machigatte shimatta dake  
Dakedo soredemo futari deaeta ima koso jibun ni sunao ni naru toki da ne

Furidasu natsu no owari no ame ochiba wo fumishime narasu oto  
Tonari de boku to kiiteta no wa kimi datta ne  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo to  
Hitotsu no kasa no naka minna ni hairenai soredemo

Suki da yo hoka no dare yori mo ne suki da to wakatteru ne kimi mo  
Ichiban boku no koto wo mite kitekureta kara  
Kimi to kare to boku to kanojo  
Minna ga motto waraeru you ni negau yo my mind you're on my mind **–termino con una sonrisa q hizo q todas se sonrojaron menos Natsuki y al final vemos salir a Natsume enojadísimo y a una Mikan más roja q un tomate claro a una Natsuki tratando de no reír**

**Natsuki: **espero q te haya gustado **Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia** lo hicimos con cariño y esperamos q sigan enviando más canciones

**Shiro:** Natsuki creo Mikan está en shock –ya con su seriedad normal-

**Natsuki:** sayonara

* * *

**Shiro: bueno eso es todo por nuestra parte**

**Kuro: gracias por leer no vemos**

**Shiro y Kuro: bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13: un secuestro

**hola a todos**

**Yami: hola**

**Kuro: entonces porque lo hiciste**

**Shiro: así fue la petición**

**Kuro: aun así no tenias porque hacerlo**

**Shiro: y a ti q mas te da**

**yo: perdón lo q pasa es q Kuro y Shiro están molestos por la canción del capitulo pasado**

**Yami: el echo de q Shiro haya "coqueteado" con Mikan no le gusto a Kuro**

* * *

**Un secuestro**

-llegaron y Natsuki fue a sacarse la sangre para donársela a Mikan

**Natsuki: **ya volví

**Nathali: ¿**qué paso? ¿Te dolió? ¿Te sangro mucho? ¿Vas a morir? ¿Funcionara? ¿Mikan vivirá? –la empieza a zarandear mientras le pregunta

**Natsuki: **tranquila solo fue un pinchazo, con suerte Mikan mejora pronto

**Ruka: **lo mejor será ir a la ceremonia –todos van a la gran ceremonia de inauguración-

* * *

**-en otra parte:**

**¿?: **Reo-sama ya está todo listo

**Reo: **hii, hoy cazaremos a dos gatitos –sonrisa perversa-

**¿?: **hii

* * *

**-En la academia-**

**Mun: **es raro todo esto del festival cultural

**Anna: **pero es divertido y además hoy habrá un concierto

Algo hace clic en la cabeza de todos

**Todos: **el concurso

**Kuro: **s-se nos olvido

**Hotaru: **es para el jueves después de la obra de teatro de habilidad somática

**Shiro: **okey, para entonces Mikan ya estará mejor –dice leyendo su libro-

**Kuro: **pero q canción… -es interrumpida cuando oyen a Natsuki decir al aire-

**Natsuki: **¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?

**Yami: **eh? –pregunta confundida

**Natsuki: **Sin un alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío, hasta que tú lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa

**Kuro: **etto, ¿de qué hablas?

**Natsuki: **ahorita vuelvo –sale corriendo hacia su habitación-

**Nathali: **e-espera Natsuki –grita tratando de q vuelva pero cuando lo hace ya es tarde

* * *

**-regresa después de la ceremonia-**

**Natsuki: **ya volví, miren –les muestra un cuaderno negro, naranja y rosa

**Nathali: **esto es… -murmura leyendo el cuaderno

**Natsuki: **yes –dice con tono de superioridad- claro Mikan me va a ayudar y mucho

**Nathali: **no es peligroso q lo cante

**Natsuki: **ambas sabemos q Mikan no esta tan mal mentalmente

**Sumire: **¿mal mentalmente?

**Hikari, Mun, Taiyo y Shiro: **¡NATSUKI! –Exclaman molestos-

**Yami: **-solo lanza un suspiro- larga historia

**Natsuki: **poco tiempo, voy a ver a Mikan y Natsume, vallan al concierto

**Sumire: **noooooo, te acompaño –va corriendo a su lado- no te dejare que tú y Sakura estén a solas con mi Natsume-kun –la mira sospechosamente-

**Los demás: **._. U

**Natsuki: **okey vamos –se dirigen al hospital-

* * *

**-en el concierto-**

**Shiro y Hikari: **ese es…

**Mun y Yami: **q mierda hace aquí…

**Kuro, Nathali y Taiyo: **p-porque está aquí q planea

**Los 7: **tengo un mal presentimiento

**Reo: **-estaba cantando, pero se "tropieza" y su tobillo le empieza a "doler" y lo llevan al hospital-

**Shiro: **ese maldito q estará tramando –piensa-

**Yami: **claro le "duele" el tobillo eres buen actor maldito –piensa-

**Hikari: **esto… claro siempre fue buen actor –piensa-

**Mun: **un maldito mentiroso –piensa-

**Kuro: **un usurpador de vidas –piensa-

**Nathali: **una basura –piensa-

**Taiyo: **un bastardo–piensa- **(se nota cuanto lo quieren xD) **

**Hotaru: **no me gusta nada esto –piensa-

**Ruka:** q estará pasando? –piensa-

* * *

**-en el hospital-**

**Pov Mikan.**

Me duele todo, porque duele, que es esta sensación, oh ya me acorde y ¿q paso con Shin, Natsuki, Nathali y los demás?, ¿Dónde estoy?, estoy… en el ¿hospital? Todo es blanco hasta los muebles lo único q no es blanco soy yo y la maquina con sangre q me la está pasando, además de Natsume…Natsume q hace aquí agh, no debí exaltarme me duele, aun así q hace aquí no debería estar aquí

**Fin pov**

Mikan se cuestionaba el porqué de que Natsume estuviera en ese lugar, entonces es cuando entra el muy hijo de pu… digo reo entro a la habitación pero atrás de él entraron Natsuki y Sumire q se escondieron bajo la mesa.

**Reo: **valla, valla pero si son Kuro Neko y Shiro Neko, q sorpresa

**Mikan: **¿Qué es lo q quieres Reo? –pregunta con veneno en la voz

**Reo: **solo quiero q me acompañen a tomar té y galletas a la AAO –sonríe con maldad-

**Mikan: **jamás, tú eres un maldito –lo ataca con bolas de fuego y tierra-

**Chicas bajo la mesa: **-Sumire se exalta mientras Natsuki frunce el ceño pero no hace nada por ayudar-

**Mikan: **um –uno de los hombres de Reo la atrapa y le pone un algodón en la boca-

**Natsuki: **kuso –quería salir pero Sumire lo impidió-

**Natsume: **- se despertó y se enfurece al ver como tienen a Mikan- suéltenla –trata de hace algo pero usan el mismo truco q con Mikan-

**Reo: **valla, creí q me darían más batalla, veo q sirvió de algo agarrarlos aquí en el hospital

**Sumire: **Nat-Natsume-kun –se alarma-

**Natsuki: **shh –le silencia mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

**Reo: **agárrenlos y vámonos

**Natsuki: **Shouda vamos –los empiezan a perseguir sin q lo noten-

**Reo: **-ya en su auto- Adiós chicos –como en el anime todos se despiden de Reo

**Natsuki: **Hotaru –le grita- Reo ha raptado a Mikan y Hyuuga

**Hotaru: **¿¡que!?

**Natsuki: **dame un comunicador –le da unos de panda- **(Yami: solo imagínensela con las orejeras se ve graciosa xD)**

**Sumire: **Ito y se van

**Natsuki: **corre –logran salir pero a Natsuki se le rompe sus suéter- ña, nunca lo usaba **(se me olvidó mencionar q Natsuki, Yami y Mun siempre llevan su suéter amarrado a la cintura)**

**Sumire: **vamos Ito

Lo bueno es q tenían condición física y corren rápido pero llegan los malditos maestros

**Maestro 1: **alto ahi

**Sumire: **espere maestro no entiende tienen a…

**Maestro 1: **lo q no entiendo es como se pudieron escapar –toma el brazo de Sumire-

**Sumire: **espere, Ito ayúdame –cuando voltean a verla no la ven donde estaba-

**Natsuki: **-ella estaba caminando a paso tranquilo lejos de hay-

**Maestro 1: **ey a dónde vas

**Sumire: **Ito eres un traidora –chilla indignada-

**Natsuki: **-se voltea y empieza a correr hacia ellos, sin previo aviso le da una patada voladora estilo yaki chan xD en la cara al maestro-

**Maestro 1: **-oye q te pasa se toca la cara con dolor

**Sumire: **creo q te pasaste

**Natsuki: **yo no lo creo –dice con indiferencia-

**Maestros: **alto hay

**Natsuki: **no creo poder lanzarles patadas a todos

**Sumire: **mira q es eso en el cielo

**Una oleada de cuervos ataque a los maestros y ellas se escapan**

**Natsuki: **gracias Ruka-pyon –piensa sabiendo q su amigo rubio le ayudo-

* * *

**-en Gakuen alice-**

**Ruka: **-Ruka tenía un silbato- espero q esto ayude a Ito y Shouda

**Hotaru: **en especial a Natsuki ¿no?

**Ruka: **e-eh de q-que h-hablas

**Hotaru: **nada Nogi -se van con los demás a avisarles-

* * *

**-con las chicas-**

**Natsuki: **rayos se nos perdió el maldito auto

**Sumire: **quejarse no servirá de nada

**Natsuki: **cállate q tu tampoco estás haciendo nada productivo

**Sumire: **bueno si eres tan genial usa tu alice de predicción

**Natsuki: **no puedo el estúpido de Jinno me puso este limitador alice por tirar el estúpido árbol –le muestra una pulsera plateada con negro- estúpido Jinno

**Sumire: **rayos y ahora q –se le ocurre una idea- es eso o perderemos de vista a los tipos –voltea a ver a una Natsuki caminando con su ceño fruncido- todo sea por Natsume-kun –piensa con estrellitas a su alrededor al pensar q "su" Natsume-kun la adulara por su ayuda, entonces usa su alice de predisposición perro-gato-

**Natsuki: **entonces ese es tu alice –mirando indiferente a Sumire-

**Sumire: **no digas nada –dice enojada- *sniff* *sniff* están 10 cuadras al norte –empieza a correr-

**Natsuki: **-la sigue-

Se suben a un camión pero luego descubren q hay cerdos encima de él **(el animal, el animal xD) **lo cual le da asco a Sumire

**Sumire: **puaj q asco –llorando cómicamente-

**Natsuki: **hola pequeño, oye te pareces a Yami **(yo: xD Yami: oye!) **ojos rosa y se nota la personalidad salvaje, y tú te pareces a Kuro **(Kuro: ey!) **actitud infantil y muy juguetón además de los ojos rojos, oye tu pareces Shiro **(Shiro: porque a mí me metes 7.7) **misma personalidad de me vale todo además ojos azules son idéntico –dice con su tono indiferente acariciando a los 3 cerditos-

**Sumire: **oye olvida la reunión familiar tenemos cosas más importantes

**Natsuki: **cállate Shouda

**Sumire: **no me calles, además tú quieres alejar a Ruka-kun de mi –chilla de forma dramática-

**Natsuki: ¿**a qué viene eso de Ruka-pyon? –Pregunta volteando a verla por primera vez desde q subieron al camión-

**Sumire: **porque se nota q lo quieres para ti –le grita molesta-

**Natsuki: **eso es mentira –dice volteando a otro lado-

**Sumire: **claro q no lo es

**Natsuki: **para mi Ruka-pyon es solo un amigo

**Sumire: **claro q sí, pero tú quieres algo más

**Natsuki: **por supuesto q no, además si fuese así, somos de dos mundos diferente –dice con la voz más apagada mirando a otro lado mientras acaricia a otro cerdito-

**Sumire: ¿**a q te refieres? –pregunta curiosa-

**Natsuki: **a nada, oye este se parece a la autora **(yo: oye eso no es justo /Yami, Shiro y Kuro: jajajajaja)** se ve q es holgazán, flojo, comelón, raro, loco y antisocial, además tiene ojos cafés **(yo: a entonces si xD)**

**Sumire: **como sacas esa conclusiones –con gotita en la cabeza-

**Natsuki: **eso mi querida Watson es un secreto –sigue acariciando a los cerdos-

* * *

**-después cuando ven la limosina se bajan del camión-**

**Sumire: **no entiendo cómo puedes jugar con los cerdos como si nada

**Natsuki: **si tienes amigos y primas como los míos te acostumbras a vivir con animales -dice como si nada-

**Sumire: **aun así a mi daría asco :p

**Natsuki: **pues obvio eres una chica

**Sumire: **no tú también lo eres ¬¬

**Natsuki: **olvídalo vamos no quiero q se nos pierdan –se van corriendo pero el auto de Reo para y Natsuki al ver la acción avienta a Shouda a un callejón después de eso se la llevan, Sumire solo decide dejarse atrapar por lo maestros y así hablar pero notan q la identificación de Natsuki se calló así q, no sabrían donde estaban

* * *

**-en otra parte-**

**¿?: **Valla, valla, los angelitos fueron capturados ¿eh? No duraran mucho los de la AAO, admito q ellas son más fuerte de lo q creen, sayonara Natsuki y Mikan nos veremos después

* * *

**-en algún muelle-**

Pov Mikan

Que donde estoy, huele a mar porque –me despierto y veo q estoy en una especie de bodega, a mi lado derecho esta Natsume y al Izquierdo Natsuki, ya veo, la baka no tenía q venir puff, primero un hospital y ahora un secuestro.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**-en el estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki: **Bueno aquí de Nuevo pero ya casi se termina nuestro programa especial de canciones

**Mikan: **es una lástima pero Bueno aquí cantando todo se nos hace divertido

**Natsuki: **Bueno no estamos seguras si era a Shiro, pero si no ya q siguen amándolo xD

**Shiro:** si se nota q ya me quieres tener aquí

**Natsuki: **puff yo para q?

**Mikan:** -no voltea a ver a Shiro porque se siente avergonzada-** (Kuro: ¬¬ Shiro: te dije q no lo pusieras yo: jejeje n.n U Yami: ya basta Kuro tus celos no ayudan Kuro: no estoy celosa –se va enojada- yo: puff q complicada es)**

**Shiro: **Bueno empecemos con esto Kuro sigue molesta

**Natsuki: **-hacia el público- chicos ayúdenos a encontrar una forma de q se reconcilien porque desde entonces esta anda triste, aunque no lo valla a admitir

Donna toki demo Omotteiruyo  
Aenai hi mo Every Time I Feel...  
Ah Atadakana te no hira Kurumareta hada sou  
Hanarezu ni koko ni aru

Nanike nai yashashisa ni megariau tabi  
Subete wo dakishimetaku naru yo **–por algún motivo se sonroja, algo q sorprende a Natsuki y Mikan-**

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Suki dayo (Kimi, itoshii hito)  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Tatta ichido deatta kiseki sa  
Hoshi tachi ga musubi kakayaku youni  
Amatsubu yagate umi ni sasagu youni  
Futari kasane aou LOVE Kimi ga subete **–tenía una expresión triste-**

Hon no sukoshi no surechigai sae  
Never cry Kitto uchiakete

Ah Kimi ga daita yume ya Yomikake no hon no tsuduki  
Kokoekite kikasete Say **–le sale una pequeña sonrisa-**

Mada shiranu odakai wo atsumeru tabi ni  
Tsuyokunaru kizuna ga aru kara

Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara

Haru to Natsu to Aki Fuyu to  
Ikutsumo no egao wo chiribame  
Sekai de hitotsu no monogatari katarou itsuka

I will Be As One Kimi wo mamoritai  
Stay with me Aishiteru  
Afuredasu omoi kakusazu tsutaeru kara  
Ima Be As One Shinjite mitai zutto kienai ai ga arukoto  
Ragareru jikan ni futari wo kizami aou  
Kuyamanai kono unmei wo  
Te to te awase kanjiau nukumori  
Mitsumeau tabi umaeru yasuragi  
Sore ga eien Only Shine Kizuitakara **–termina con cara reflexiva-**

**Natsuki: **ey Shiro

**Shiro: **kuso –sale corriendo del studio-

**Natsuki: **um, tendré q hablar de esto con ella

**Mikan: **Natsuki q le paso a Shiro

**Natsuki: **nada, Bueno gracias por leernos sigan enviando sus canciones-

* * *

**Yami: al fin**

**yo: Shiro se fue a encerrar verdad?**

**Yami: si**

**yo: bueno chicos aquí una cosa, Shiro y Kuro son mellizos pero yo y Yami creemos q etto...**

**Yami: se aman y desean con desespero**

**yo: y bueno estamos empezando a confirmar nuestra teoría**

**Yami: por mucho q sea como soy esto me tiene triste, o sea los quiero a ese par de tontos**

**yo: lo se, bueno aquí les vamos a dejar un concurso**

**Yami: el q adivine la canción para el concierto antes de q lleguemos se gana un episodio especial o lo q quiera**

**yo: le iremos dejando pistas**

**Yami: eso es todo creo**

**yo: si bueno bye bye**


	14. Chapter 14: No quieres verme enojada

**hola a todos aquí el capitulo 14 bueno en realidad el 13 si no cuentan la descripción de los personajes**

**Yami: el cual a nadie le importa**

**Kuro: ya Yami déjala**

**Shiro: mejor sigamos **

**Yo: okey**

**Kuro: vamos a empezar**

**Yo: olvide mencionar esto dos ya me tienen arta**

**Kuro: por q?**

**Yami: lo sigues ignorando ¬¬**

**Kuro: a quien yo solo las veo a ustedes dos**

**Shiro: mejor empecemos**

* * *

**No quieres verme enojada**

_No puede existir el yang sin el yin…_

**Mikan pov.**

Genial estoy amarrada, dudo q en este momento cuente mucho con la ayuda de mis compañeros, creo q o único q me queda ahora es esperar a que uno se despierte.

**Natsume:** lunares

**Fin pov**

**Natsume: **oi lunares

**Mikan: **e-eh? N-Natsume ya despertaste, que bien –suspira aliviada-

**Natsume: **¿qué paso?

**Mikan: **Reo nos secuestro

**Natsume: **¿cómo lo conoces?

**Mikan: **larga historia –suspira, voltea a ver a Natsuki- ¿que planea?

**Natsume: **no lo sé, es más cerrada q Okami

**Mikan: **Shiro-nii no es cerrado solo tiene un pasado difícil, _todos lo tenemos _–murmuro lo último-

**Natsume: **en especial la maniática del chocolate

**Mikan: **si –la mira- todo lo q es ahora es por una razón antes… no era así pero… ahí motivos por los cuales una cambia, en especial con ella

**Natsume: **¿qué le paso?

**Mikan: **se traumo –dice con voz escalofriante o así lo escucho Natsume-

**Natsume:** -se remueve incomodo- ¿tan malo fue ese trauma?

**Mikan: **ver morir a tu padre frente a tus ojos y tener q apreciar cómo se desangra poco a poco –dice viéndolo sería- o tener q ver como mata a tu madre y no poder hacer nada, cargar con la responsabilidad de tu hermano y encima perder a tu mejor… -en la última parte se queda callada-

**Natsume: **y ¿los tuyos? –pregunto comprendiendo q no quiso hablar de lo último-

**Mikan: **mi madre está viva, no sé dónde este ahora, pero… mi padre –empieza a derramar lágrimas-

**Natsuki: **Wake me up inside, Wake me up inside, Call my name and save me from the dark –empieza a cantar, y Natsume y Mikan la voltean a ver, sus ojos estaban opacos y le temblaba el labio superior- Bid my blood to run, Before I come undone, Save me from the nothing I've become –termina y los mira- les gusto, eso cantaremos en el concurso, porque se q saldremos de aquí –sonriendo de manera maternal-

**Natsume: **valla no está mal para una tragona

**Natsuki: **arigato, baka-hentai

**Mikan: **-deja de llorar y sonríe- hii saldremos de aquí y yo sé como

**Natsuki y Natsume: **-la miran, diciéndole con la mirada que continúe-

**Mikan: **primero usa el comunicador, yo nos quitare las sogas

**Natsuki: **-empieza a moverse y logra encenderlo-

* * *

**-en GA-**

Todos lo maestro y amigos de los chicos estaban ahí

-panda, panda, el baile del panda-

**Hotaru: **Hola habla Hotaru Imai, hola Natsuki ya encendiste el comunicador –todos la miran con cara de WTF?- hii, si, te lo paso –se lo da a Shiro-

**Shiro: **por fin te comunicas –le regaña- (lo q diga Natsuki estará en _cursiva)gomene me acabo de despertar- _no me vengas con eso idiota_ -ya,ya gomenazai, bueno y que hacemos- _finjan que duermen_ –hii- _deja el comunicador encendido trataremos de oír

Shiro conecta el comunicador a una bocina

**Kuro: **¿con esto los podremos oir?

**Shiro: **eso creo

**Yami: **claro q funcionara lo hizo el nerd de Shiro

**Shiro: **-le lanza una bola de nieve- baka

**Yami: **-se quita la nieve de la cara- malo

**Hikari: **ya los dos dejen de pelear

**Yami y Shiro: **como diga mamá

**Mun: **infantiles –murmura con una gotita en la sien-

**Taiyo y Nathali: **n.n U jeje

* * *

**-en el muelle-**

**Natsuki: **okey ya oyeron

**Natsume: **Shh ya vienen –fingen seguir dormidos-

**Reo: **¿aún no despiertan?

**Hombre 1: **no creo que no

**Reo: **lastima, yo q quería hablar con estas lindas chicas –se inclina cerca de Mikan- igualita a tu madre y tu –mira a Natsuki- igual a tu triste y débil padre –Mikan frunce el ceño- ambas son tan inútiles, ni siquiera pueden despertar –pisa un poco el pecho de Natsuki causando el enojo de los otros dos- inútiles –se va-

**Natsuki: **vete a chingar a tu madre Reo (perdón por las palabras)

**Mikan: **Natsuki ò.ó no digas groserías

**Natsume: **lindo vocabulario –su burla-

**Natsuki: **-podía oírla risas de Nathali y Yami, sabia q Shiro, Hikari y Mun trataban de contenerse y Kuro y Taiyo reían entre palabras como "Chicos no se rían jejeje no es gracioso" y cree q Hotaru gravo su "dialogo"- ña –se pone a comer chocolates-

**Mikan y Natsume: **donde lo…?

**Natsuki: **yo siempre tengo chocolates –dice de manera misteriosa-

**Mikan: **-suspira- siempre es lo mismo contigo ¬¬

**Natsume: **¬¬ no sabes hacer algo q no sea comer chocolates

**Natsuki: **no

**Mikan: **Shhhhh cállense

* * *

**-en GA-**

**Todos: **como puede comer mucho chocolate –con gotitas en la sien-

* * *

**Reo: **valla, valla si es la traga chocolates

**Natsuki: **hola intento fallido de cantante

**Reo: **como q intento fallido –con venita en la sien-

**Natsuki: **-se encoge de hombros- no eres tan "genial" solo por tu alice

**Reo: **-le crecen 2 venitas más- lo dice la q no canta desde la muerte de su amado padre

**Mikan: **-se para y le lanza una cachetada dejando sorprendidos a Natsume y a Natsuki- cállate, tú no sabes por lo que hemos pasado –le grita hecha una furia-

**Hombre 2: **Reo-sama –los hombres de Reo se iban a acercar a atacarlos-

**Natsuki y Natsume: **-se miran, asienten y empiezan a quemar el cabello y ropa de los hombres-

**Hombre:** -toma a Mikan desprevenida y la toma de ambos brazos-

**Natsume: **tu maldito suéltala-se enoja de sobremanera y usa en exceso su alice causando q explote el almacén-

**Mikan: **-con una barrera proteja a Natsume, Natsuki y de mala suerte a Reo-

**Reo: **-con furia- malditos, olviden su poder –dice utilizando su alice lo cual hace q Natsume q de por sí ya estaba débil y Natsuki caigan al piso débiles-

**Mikan: **N-Natsume, Natsuki –mira a Reo furiosa- tú

**Natsuki: **-con lo q puede le lanza un rayo de energía negro con toques de morado al cuello-

La escena pasa rápido en el cuello de Mikan aparece un collar con el símbolo del yin los ojos de Mikan adquieren un brillo de ira y rencor y como si fuera cosa de Dios **(o de la autora xD) **las cintas de su pelo se soltaron dejando sus dos coletas sueltas dándole un aire peligroso. Su ropa se hizo se transformó y le salieron sus alas

**Natsuki: **ja, le dije q se veía mejor con el cabello suelto –después de esto queda inconsciente-

**Mikan: **-sonríe perversamente- valla, valla R-E-O –canturrea con voz peligrosa su nombre- una advertencia –siseo con ira- no te metas con los míos –empezó a formar su guadaña-

Llegaron como 50 hombre a defender a tarado de Reo y Mikan empezó a atacar a todos, los cortaba parte por parte son compasión alguna, con una mirada que demostraba todo su odio, empezaron a formarse a su alrededor llamas todos retrocedían asustados, Mikan empezó a quemar uno por uno sin importar quien fuera, por mucho q usara el alice del ángel parecía…

**Mikan: **te dije Reo q no te metieras con los míos –se acerca a el- porque "cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos" atacan sin compasión

**Reo: **-retrocede con miedo- a-alto y-yo solo, yo solo

**Mikan: **-sin compasión le clava la guadaña en el cuello-

**Reo: **yo –empezó a desangrase y por su boca salía la sangre-

…_pero eso no quiere decir q uses más el yin_

* * *

**-en GA-**

Todos tenían expresiones de terror y miedo no veían pero si oían toda la masacre

**Hotaru: **"cuando los ángeles se vuelven diablos"- esta pequeña frase logro deformar las cara de los chicos, temiendo q su secreto salga a la luz

**Shiro: **Natsuki responde

**Natsuki: **cof cof S-Shiro -contesta débil- en el muelle a-al este de G-Gakuen Alice, córrete Mikan

**Mikan: **Natsuki q diablos… -se corta la transmisión-

**Shiro: **vamos por ellos

**Sumire: **porque diablos los de la AAO las atacaron y q diablos paso ahí

**Yami: **nada, no pasó nada –sisea enojada-

**Nonoko: **pero q fue lo q paso, q ocultan

**Kuro: **NADA QUE LES IMPORTE –grita hecha una furia cosa q sorprendió a todos menos a sus amigos

**Hikari: **nadie lo sabrá, aun –piensa mirando todo con indiferencia-

**Jinno: **a ver todos silencio –los regaña- ustedes vallan con Narumi por ellos

**Los chicos: **hii

**Narumi: **vamos –todos se dirigen hacia una camioneta q los lleve al muelle-

* * *

**-en el muelle-**

**Mikan: **Natsuki q diablos…

**Natsuki: **-se lanza contra Mikan tirándola al suelo y estuvieron a punto de recibir una bala pero en el proceso el comunicador se rompe- de algo sir ve la predicción

**Mikan: **kuso, arigato Natsuki

**Natsuki: **-sonríe levemente- has el honor

**Mikan: **-localiza al tipo con la pistola y con una cuchilla de Hielo se lo lanza a su cabeza- ya esta

**Natsuki: **vamos llevemos a Hyuuga

Ambas recargan los brazos de Natsume en sus hombros y empiezan a caminar

**Natsuki: **mal día ¿no?, bueno al menos ya estamos bien

**Narumi: **chicos –van llegando en la camioneta-

**Yami: **suban a Hyuuga

**Mikan: **-ambas suben a Natsume- listo, mejor ahí q irnos

**Natsuki: **-iba a subir pero se voltea violentamente causando el desconcierto de los demás y veía con mirada fija a un punto indefinido-

Así se quedan esperando a Natsuki q solo frunce el ceño y se sube a la camioneta

**Natsuki: **vamos

Así lo hacen, todos se van a Gakuen Alice

En el camino todo estuvo en silencio a excepción del motor del auto

**Natsuki: **ya llegamos –rompe el silencio-

**Narumi: **lo sé, ambas irán al hospital

**Natsuki: **hii, hii

**Mikan: **okey :)

**Yami: **puff son un caso perdido

**Kuro: **lo mismo digo –suspira-

* * *

**-llegan a Gakuen Alice-**

Llevan a Natsume a un cuarto para q lo atiendan

**Mikan: **ojala se recupere pronto –piensa preocupada por Natsume-

**Shiro: **tranquila tu novio estará bien –le contesta indiferente leyendo "el libro como ignorar a los estúpido III"-

**Mikan: **Shiro no leas mi mente /

**Natsuki: **bienvenida a mi mundo

**Kuro: **jejejeje, Natsuki ya están sospechando –le habla pro la mente-

**Natsuki: **ya se –le responde normal-

**Mikan: **¿q pasa?

**Kuro: **nada, Mikan enojona

**Mikan: **bueno tú sabes, no quieres verme enojada ;)

* * *

**-en un estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki: **hola a todos

**Mikan: **me da igual solo vallan

**Natsume: **y por qué nosotros -siendo empujado por Mikan-

**Tsubasa: **yo no tengo nada q hacer aquí -siendo jalado por Mikan-

**Ruka: **yo no he hecho nada -no era jalado, pero no quería dejar a los demás solos-

**Shiro: **porque me metes a mi -igual siendo empujado por Mikan:

**Mikan: **porque son los más populares

**Natsuki:** bueno hoy Natsume Hyuuga –las fans de Natsume empiezan gritar de emoción- Tsubasa Andou –igual q con Natsume- Ruka Nogi –lo mismo vuelve a pasar- y Shiro Okami –igual vuelven a gritar pero casi todas por su voz- nos van a cantar Bad Romance el cual si quieren escuchar aquí la página watch?v=0nn4i8vJcFY

**Mikan: **ESPERAMOS Q LO DISFRUTEN

**LOS CHICOS:** pero no queremos

**Natsuki y Mikan: **nos vale, van a cantar si o si –les mandan miradas asesinas q los asusta y se ponen a cantar-

**Los 4: **Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance

**Shiro: **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance

**Ruka: **I want your ugly I want your disease I want your everything  
As long as its free I want your love  
**Los 4:** Love-love-love I want your love

**Tsubasa: **I want your drama The touch of your hand  
I want you leather studded kiss in the scene And I want your love  
Love-love-love I want your love  
**Los 4:** Love-love-love I want your love

**Shiro:** You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad,your bad romance

**Ruka y Tsubasa: **I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance  
**Natsume y Shiro:** I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

**Los 4: **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Natsume:** Caught in a bad romance  
**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh !Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Shiro:** Caught in a bad romance

**Ruka:** Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance

**Shiro:** I want your horror I want your design  
Cause youre a criminal As long as your mine  
I want your love Love-love-love I want your love

**Natsume: **I want your psycho Your vertical stick  
Want you in my room When your baby is sick  
I want your love Love-love-love I want your love  
**Los 4: **Love-love-love I want your love

**Tsubasa: **You know that I want you And you know that I need you I want a bad, your bad romance

**Shiro y Natsume:** I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance  
**Ruka y Tsubasa: **I want your loving All your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Ruka: **Caught in a bad romance  
**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Tsubasa: **Caught in a bad romance

**Natsume:** Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance

**Tsubasa:** Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance  
**  
Los 4:** Walk walk fashion baby Work it Move that bitch crazy 4X

**Tsubasa: **I want your love And I want your revenge  
**Shiro:** I want your love I dont wanna be friends

**Ruka: **J'veux ton amour Et je veux ton revenge  
**Natsume:** J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends

**Tsubasa:**I dont wanna be friends

**Shiro:**I dont wanna be friends

**Ruka:** want your bad romance

**Natsume:** want your bad romance

**Los 4: **I want your loving And I want your revenge You and me could write a bad romance  
I want your loving and all your love is revenge You and me could write a bad romance

**Los 4:** Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
**Tsubasa y Natsume:** caught in a bad romance  
**los 4: **Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
**Shiro y Ruka: **Caught in a bad romance

**Ruka: **Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
**Shiro:** Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
**Tsubasa:** Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
**Natsume:** Want your bad romance

las fans se ponen a gritar como locas

**Natsuki: **genial gracias a ustedes tenemos más fans ósea más dinero $.$

**Mikan: **estuvieron geniales

**Shiro: **las odio

**Natsume: **no vuelvan a hacer esto

**Tsubasa: **yo me largo

**Ruka: **adiós chicas

**Natsuki y Mikan: **adiós, bueno eso es todo espero q les haya gustado q los 4 cantaran juntos, sigan enviando canciones, sayonara

* * *

**Yami: kuro deja de ignorar a Shiro**

**Kuro: yo no conozco ningún Shiro**

**Shiro: diría q me siento mal pero me da igual**

**yo: -suspira- bueno eso seria todo gracias por leer bye bye**


	15. Chapter 15: no me pondre ese traje

**No me pondré ese traje**

Ya iba a iniciar el festival cultural, ya Natsume está mejor y habían hecho todo lo q faltaba claro Natsuki y Mikan recibieron 4 balas del bakagum por parte de Hotaru, en fin todos "estaban emocionado"

-jamás me pondré ese traje- se escuchó el grito por el salón de A.S

**Yami: **mierda, Mikan me dejaras sorda

**Mikan: **como se les ocurre

**Kuro: **pero se verá Kawaii –dice con tono inocente-

**Natsuki: **te resalta el color naranja O:)

**Mikan**: sabia q había algo raro, tu nunca haces ropa –apunta acusadoramente a Natsuki-

**Natsume: **q pasa porque gritas lunares –dice irritado-

**Shiro: **cielos, Mikan se escuchó en toda la academia

**Mikan: **Shiro –va y lo abraza mientras llora- Kuro y Natsuki son malas

**Shiro: **¬¬U q pasa

**Hikari: **-estaba leyendo un libro de misterio, apunta a un vestido q estaba la falda hasta las rodillas y el top algo escotado era naranja e iba acompañado de dos botas para invierno-

**Shiro: **-se confunde al ver el vestido- ¬¬ solo por eso

**Mikan: **odio los vestidos con escote –sigue llorando-

**Shiro: **-palm face-

**Kuro: **ya Shiro-nii no te enojes (recuerden se quieren como hermanos) mejor mira tú traje

Era un pantalón, camisa manga larga y botas blancos, una bufanda negra con roja, un sombrero negro con un lazo azul y un chaleco negro con botones dorados

**Shiro: **se ve bien –contesta con su ya habitual indiferencia-

**Mikan: **bua me gusta más tu traje –lo sigue abrazando-

**Natsume: **-empieza a sentirse caliente a su alrededor-

**Yami: **celoso –se burla-

**Natsume: **cállate –frunce mas su ceño-

**Hikari: **opino lo mismo, los celos solo son una clara demostración de inseguridad –dice sin apartar la vista de su libro-

**Natsume: **-este la fulmina con la Mirada pero Hikari ni se inmuta-

**Natsuki: **si no te calmas vas a incendiar todo –le dice mientras come un chocolate

**Natsume: **tsk –se va-

**Natsuki: **enojón –dice mirando por donde va- no ha cambiado mucho –piensa recordando su forma de enojarse-

**Shiro: **ya deja de llorar ¬¬U y si me convierto en lobo y te cargo

**Mikan: **siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (¬*v*)¬

**Shiro:** -se trasforma en lobo y carga a Mikan-

**Yami: **esto es muy nostálgico

**Hikari: **muy nostálgico

**Natsuki: **lo se

**Mikan: **jiji eso Buenos tiempos

**Natsuki: **bueno a vestirse

**Mikan: **nooooooo

**Kuro: **vamos –se lleva a rastras a Mikan a los vestidores

**Mikan: **ayuda

**Shiro: **pobre ._.U

**Natsuki: **jajajajaja –se empieza a carcajear-

**Shiro: **-sonríe levemente-

**Natsuki: **wou jajaja hace tiempo no me divertía tanto jajaja

**Shiro: **si me di cuenta

**Taiyo: **hola chicos

**Mun: **hola

**Natsuki, Shiro y Yami: **hola

**Hikari: -**hace un ademan con la mano en forma de saludo-

**Taiyo: **oi como haremos lo del alice

**Natsuki: **finjan como hasta ahora lo de sus alice

**Taiyo: **okey –hace aparecer una llama de fuego pero amarilla- es lo mejor q puedo hacer

**Natsuki: **dudo q importe el color

**Mun: **me pregunto si… -hace una bola de agua- en mi elemento no se afecta el color, bien

**Hikari: **en el mío lo dudo, tampoco en el de Yami –dice dejando de leer para mira a las demás **(al fin)**-

**Yami: **solo es controlar unas rocas –sonríe con arrogancia-

**Tsubasa: **chicos –él iba vestido de cazador un pantalón de mezclilla, botas y chaqueta cafés, camisa blanca, un cinturón, traía un hacha falsa colgando del cinturón- ya están listos

**Mun: **ya –tenía una blusa y botines azul oscuro, una falda gris y unos mayones blancos- se ve bien Sempai

**Taiyo: **si se ve genial –tenía una blusa y botines rojos, una falda amarilla y mayones naranjas**-**

**Natsuki: **con razón –comiendo un chocolate, tenía una blusa, falda y botines negros y unos mayones morado oscuro, llevaba un par de guantes sin dedo igual morados-

**Tsubasa: **¿con razón que?

**Yami: **bueno los rumores de cuerpo estudiantil femenino hacia usted son… -sonrisa perversa, traía una blusa y botines negros y un pantalón rosa fiusha **(Yami: gracia por no ponerme una falsa –suspira-) **y llevaba unas pulseras con púas una en cada mano-

**Tsubasa:** ._.U haa eso

**Kuro: **puff fue difícil –igual blusa y botines rojos, falda negra y mayones blancos- es testaruda

**Shiro y Hikari: **q esperabas –Shiro ya con su traje q se lo uso cuando llego Tsubasa (aclaro se fue a un vestidor) y Hikari con blusa azul claro, falda y botines amarillo claro y unos mayones blancos y unos guantes de red hasta los codos igual blancos-

**Kuro:** compasión –llorando cómicamente-

**Nanami: **hola ¿y onne-chan? –Traía una blusa naranja, mayones blancos y falda y botines amarillos-

**Natsuki: **llorando en el vestidor

**Nanami: a**aaaah okey n.n

**Nobara: **h-hola ch-chicos –traía el mismo vestido q Elsa usa cuando canta la de "libre soy" solo q sin la gran tela arrastrándose y estaba peinada en una trenza-

**Kuro y Taiyo: **kawaii –la abrazan-

**Nobara: **e-tto –sonrojada nivel dios-

**Natsuki: **ya déjenla ._.U

**Nobara: **jejeje

**Kuro y Taiyo: **gomene Nobara-san

**Nathali: **minna ya es hora –traía una blusa y mayones rosados y una falda y botines azules-

**Todos:** okey

* * *

**-en el lugar-**

**Misaki: **hola chicos –traía una blusa manga larga y una falda cafés, tenía botas amarillo pálido y guantes del mismo color y unos cuernos de venado-

**Natsuki: **Misaki-sempai se ve genial

**Misaki: **arigato ustedes igual

**Shiro: ¿**ya están todos?

**Misaki: **bueno faltan Hyuuga y Amane

**Rui: **aquí estoy –traía una camisa manga corta violeta un pantalón negro y tenis blanco-

**Natsume: **hm –traia lo mismo solo q la camisa y los tenis rojos el pantalón negro y llevaba un guante sin dedos en la mano izquierda igual negro-

**Mikan: **okey vamos

**Todos: **hii

**Mikan: **-pasa a un lado de Natsumey le da una piedra alice de fuego- no uses mucho tu alice –le susurra-

**Natsume: **okey

* * *

**-llegan al lugar-**

**Natsume: **empecemos con esto

**Natsuki: **okey

**Yami: **ya rugiste

**Shiro: **empecemos antes de q esta huya –traía agarrada a Mikan q quería huir-

**Misaki: **pero te vez genial

**Natsuki: **si los pervertidos opinan lo mismo –todos veían a Mikan con cara de idiotas (más de lo q ya están)

**Kuro: -**les quema el cabello- odio a los pervertidos n.n

**Shiro: **¿los mataste? –los ve gritando y llorando- no, bueno –sigue leyendo-

**Los demás: **._.U son raros

**Youchi: **¬¬U bakas –traía una camisa y tenis grises, un pantalón negro y como su hermana unos guantes sin dedos del mismo color-

**Shin: **hola

**Mikan: **uhm Shin hola, ¿hace cuánto?

**Shin: **hace 2 días n.n U

**Natsuki: **¿qué hacen aquí?

**Jin: **nada nena solo pasamos por aquí –pasa su brazo por los hombros de esta-

**Natsuki: **primero; no me digas nena, Segundo; no me toques –quita el brazo de Jin de su hombre- y tercero; más bien son de habilidad Especial ¿no?

**Shin: **también Sergio

**Natsuki: **ah tu eres Sergio **(la verdad con lo de Mikan ni había conocido a los otros tres)**

**Sergio: **si –mira a Nathali y ella a él, ambos se sonrojan y voltean a otro lado-

**Jin, Yami y Natsuki:**-los miran, luego se miran y se echan a reír-

Los demás los miran con rareza y Sergio junto con Nathali se sonrojan más

**Sergio: **c-cállense –le da un golpe a Jin-

**Jin: **ya, ya calmate

**Yami: **tranquilo "Romeo" jajajaja, no ves q tu "Julieta" no quiere q cometas un homicidio –con esto los otros dos vuelven a reír mas y Sergio se sonroja tanto q parecía un tomate con patas-

Los demás al fin entendieron la razón de todas las burlas

**Mun: **valla como crecen los jóvenes de ahora –decía con una sonrisa de burla y tratando de no reirse-

**Shiro: **se q eres muy enamoradiza, pero hasta en una misión –dicen sin sonreír o reírse pero con un toque de burla en la voz- **(no sé si son tontos o no, pero nadie se dio cuenta de que el digo q "hasta en una mison")**

**Hikari:** Nath eres tan linda jaja –dice riéndose de su amiga-

**Taiyo: **wow wow ya te decidiste por uno Nath

**Natsume: ¿**ahora si dejaras de perseguir chicos? –se burla de la chica, porque todos los de su clase sabían q ella con solo ver un chico lindo se enamoraba de el-

**Shin: **parece q ya tengo cuñada y yo q creí q morirías solo Sergio

**Nathali y Sergio: **no opinen –les gritan sonrojados-

**Mikan y Kuro: **-no entiendo-

**Los demás: **temas para adultos

**Mikan y Kuro: **-hacen un puchero- malos

**Shiro: **ya, ya Mikan-ko Kuro-ko (Ko es pequeño o niño) –les sacude la cabeza-

**Mikan: ¿**eh?

**Flash back (pov Mikan)**

Habían 9 niños de 10 años y estaba discutiendo

**Mikan: **porque no podemos ir tenemos su misma edad

**?: **Yo igual pienso lo mismo –dice una pelinegra de ojos rojos-

**? y ?: **sus mente son infantiles y necesitamos más información de Gakuen Alice –dicen dos pelinegras una de ojos café oscuro y la otra de ojos rosa fiusha-

**¿: **Solo esperen ya volvemos –dice una rubia de ojos azules

**¿: **Cuiden a Nathali –le dice ahora una peli plateada de ojos azul oscuro-

**¿: **no se muevan –dice la peli negra de ojos café-

**Mikan y ?: **-hacen un puchero- malos

**¿:** -el único niño del grupo q era peliblanco y de ojos azules se acerca a las niña y les sacude la cabeza- ya, ya Mikan-ko Kuro-ko espérennos, va

**Mikan y ?: **okey Shiro-nii

**?: **-una castaña de ojos café claros se acerca- hola

**Mikan:**hola

**¿: **Cómo te llamas

**¿: **Me llamo –la voz se distorsiona-

**¿: **Mikan, Mikan –una pelinegra de ojos café claro se acerca corriendo a ellas- Mikan

**Fin del flash back **

**Nathali: **ey Mikan –le frita en la cara-

**Mikan: **¿eh? ¿eh? Donde estoy –voltea a todos lados

**Natsuki y Natsume: **-palm face-

**Kuro: **¿q paso? Te nos fuiste

**Mikan: **ah perdón n.n –se rasca la cabeza en forma nerviosa-

**Natsuki: **vamos señorita "no me pondré ese traje"

* * *

**-en un estudio naranja y negro-**

**Natsuki y Mikan: **hola a todos

**Natsuki: **bien hoy es el cumpleaños de Kuro por eso todos están aquí

**Todos: **hola **(estaban Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsune, Sumire, Tsubasa, Misaki, tono, Hikari, Mun, Nathali, Kuro, Shiro, Taiyo, Yami)**

**Mikan: **también está con nosotros la escritora de esta historia un aplauso a Scarlette mejor conocida como Cale

**Cale: **hola a todos lectores y lectoras –soy pelinegra de ojos café oscuro y son algo rasgados, además de q tengo un lunar en la frente y al costado izquierdo de mi cabeza-

**Yami: **si viniste

**Cale: **oye es el cumpleaños de mi casi hermana

**Kuro: **hola Cale-chan

**Cale: **hola Kuro vez te dije q si vendría, además ayer fue el cumpleaños de Shiro

**Shiro: **no tenías q decir eso ¬¬

**Cale: **dirán como si son gemelos fácil Shiro nació a las 11:59 y Kuro a las 12:00

**Hotaru: **solo por un minuto ¬¬

**Cale: **un minuto ya hace la gran diferencia

**Natsume: **eso es estúpido ¬¬

**Cale:** malo: P

**Hikari: **realmente no le veo el sentido a eso

**Cale: **dejen de molestar así nacieron q quieren q haga

**Ruka: **ya chicos dejan a Cale-san en paz

**Cale: **waa por eso te quiero Ruka-pyon –lo abraza-

**Natsuki: **ya los dos sepárense ¬¬

**Anna: **chicos aquí está el pastel de chocolate –traía junto a Nonoko y Yuu el pastel q media como dos metros-

**Natsuki, Cale, Yami y Kuro: **chocolate –se lanzan a devorar el pastel-

**Los demás: **._.U

**Yami: **oye recuerda lo q tienes q hacer **(oh se me olvidaba Kuro sigue molesta con Shiro)**

**Shiro: **lo sé, chicos me pueden ayudar

**Natsume: **claro

**Tsubasa: **cuenta conmigo –alza el pulgar-

**Ruka: **hii –asiente con una sonrisa-

**Nonoko: **wau los veremos cantar en vivo

**Anna: **lo se será genial

**Sumire: **waaa Natsume-kun Ruka-kun cantaran –con corazones a su alrededor-

**Koko y Kitsune: **calmate loca

**Sumire: **como me llamaron –con cara de demonio los empieza a perseguir-

**Kuro: **¿q pasa?

**Hikari y Mun: **bueno todos están hartos de q estés molesta con Shiro

**Yami: **en especial yo q vivo con ustedes

**Cale: **por eso aquí está tu regalo **(la canción se llama me equivoque de CD9)**

**Shiro:**Desperté, otra vez, con la ausencia de tu voz  
Y pinté, con mis manos tu silueta amor  
Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estás  
Nena dame una oportunidad

Mis días se hacen noches, si no estás  
Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual **–los chicos le hacían coro-**  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Mis manos necesitan tu calor  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Me equivoque  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!

¿Te falle? Y tal vez, no merezca tu perdón  
Soñaré, que has pasado y no eh olvidado  
Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas  
Nena escucha solo una vez mas

Mis días se hacen noches si no estás,  
Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Mis manos necesitan tu calor,  
Quisiera que escucharas mi canción  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh  
Me equivoque

Dejemos todo atrás, volvamos a empezar  
No sabes cuánto me arrepiento, baby  
Sin ti no sale el sol, no late el corazón, y no  
La vida ya no tiene color

Mis días se hacen noches si no estás  
Sin ti la vida, ya no sabe igual,  
Te quiero en mis brazos,  
Me duele aceptarlo  
Me equivoque ie ie ie eh

Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!  
Me equivoque  
Oh oh oh!

¿Te falle? Tal vez,  
No merezca tu perdón **–cuando acaba la canción Kuro lo va a abrazar-**

**Cale: **y entonces…

**Yami: **eso es un..

**Kuro: **claro q perdono a Shiro-nii-chan

**Todos: **yai –todos festejando-

**Shiro: **-al principio sigue como siempre inexpresivo pero después esboza una pequeña sonrisa y abraza más a su hermanita-

**Todos (claro menos yo y Yami): **acaba de sonreír –todos en Shock-

**Natsuki: **Hotaru toma una foto –en shock-

**Hotaru: **-aun en el mismo estado saca la foto-

**Cale: **bueno eso es todo por nuestra parte

**Yami: **se q fue inusual y todos deben estar así como "wou sonrió, sonrió puedo morir en paz" o tal vez ni les importe pero ya ven pareciera q nunca lo haría

**Cale: **bueno eso sería todo bye bye

**-siguen con su celebración a la q se unieron las lectoras y todo se divirtieron y comieron mucho pastel de chocolate-**


	16. Chapter 16: Juego de rol

**hola perdón por tenerlos abandonado he aquí otro capitulo, espero que lo disfruten**

* * *

**Juego de rol**

**Tsubasa: **-con un micrófono- Hola a todos, este es el Juego de rol de las clases A.S y H-P sean bienvenidos

**La multitud: **yai **(como verán mis amados y apreciados lectores e la última semana los nuevos, ya ni tanto, han ganado bastante popularidad)**

**Tsubasa: **las reglas del juego serán las siguientes

**(Se pueden imaginar un fondo que el personaje de Tsubasa bien chibi y toda la cosa xD)**

1.- tendrán que elegir un papel con un color, cada uno corresponde a un posible ayudante

2.- solo pueden jugar cuatro jugadores a la vez

3.- si no pasan uno de los 5 retos que hay en el recorrido a la etapa final son expulsados

4.- pueden utilizar su alice pero no pueden dañar a ninguno de los jugadores

5.- deben evitar a los soldados de hielo si los atrapan pierden

El chiste es pasar la prueba final que es vencer al gran Yeti de hielo y atrapar a la reina, al final abra una mesa donde hay varios dibujos cada dibujo representa a una persona que trabaje en el juego y el será su asistente todo el día

**Todos: **¡wooow!

**Tsubasa: **bien ahora sí, pasen todos –dice con entusiasmo-

* * *

**-en otro lugar-**

**Mun: **la idea de Mikan fue genial –dice con su seriedad normal, mientras veía a todo el grupo de participantes-

**Taiyo: **oigan como estaremos organizados, ya que somos los soldados de hielo

**Hikari: **nos organizaremos asi

Mun, Amane, Matsudaira, Jin iran al camino de Shiro

Nathali, Yakumo, Youchi y Sergio al de Mikan

Megane, Tono, Chico X, chico XX al de Tsubasa-sempai

Nanami, Taiyo, Shin y Yo al de Misaki-sempai

**Todos:** okey –todos se van a su camino-

* * *

**Natsuki: **entonces los jugadores que les toque con Shiro son mis oponentes

**Natsume: **los que van con lunares, son los míos

**Kuro: **los que van con Tsubasa-sempai los míos

**Yami: **y los que van con Misaki-sempai los míos –sonríe malvadamente-

**Natsuki: **démelos –extiendo una mano al frente de Yami-

**Yami: **puff amargada –le da a Candy y Mandy (**sus pistolas)**- adiós bebes

**Natsume y Kuro: **-con gotita en la cabeza-

**Natsuki: **se supone que somos los 4 penúltimos retos

**Kuro: **¿Por qué?

**Yami: **fácil esos dos –apunta a Natsuki y Natsume- son muy hábiles y agiles, yo –se apunta- soy una sadomasoquista muy creativa para hacer trampas a los demás y tu –apunta a Kuro- eres una niña que no se da cuenta del daño que hace –sonríe con orgullo-

**Natsuki y Natsume: **¬¬u

**Kuro: **ooooh no entendí –dice con tono inocente, haciendo que todos caigan de espaldas-

**Natsuki: **-le sacude la cabeza, con una gotita en su sien- tranquila no te sobre esfuerces-

**Kuro:** ¿eh?

**FLASH BACK (pov kuro)**

**¿?: **Kuro pon las bombas –le dice una pelinegra de 11 años con ojos café oscuro-

**Kuro: **hii :)

**¿?: **Como lo puedes decir tan fácilmente, sabiendo que destruirás el lugar –dice con odio un hombre que estaba atado, tendría unos 30 o 33 años-

**Kuro: **pero es por una Buena causa ¿no?

**¿?: **Eres una maldita –le dice queriéndose soltar-

**¿?: **Cállate, no tienes derecho a opinar –dice con una sonrisa de burla, era una pelinegra de ojos rosa-fiusha, igual 11 años- además ella no lo ve así

**¿?: **Es muy inocente para entender –dice el único niño del grupo este era peliblanco y tenía los ojos azules-

**¿?: **Vamos Kuro-chan, te acompaño –decía tímidamente una castaña de cabello corto y ojos café claro-

**Kuro: **gracias *se distorsiona la voz* serás de mucha ayuda –decía inocente-

**-después de hacer estallar el lugar-**

**Kuro: ¿**oigan a que se refería?

**¿?: **Eres una criatura tan inocente que no se da cuenta del daño que hace –dice la primera pelinegra-

**Los demás: **-_-U / ._.U **(eras diez niños de los cuales solo ocho tenían esas expresiones)**

**Kuro: **oooh no entendí –todos caen de espalda-

**¿?: **Ya pequeño no te sobre esfuerces –dice la primera pelinegra mientras le sacude la cabeza-

**¿?: **Tranquila Kuro-chan, no pasa nada –le dice amistosamente la castaña de cabello corto-**  
Kuro: **arigato Natsuki –la pelinegra asiente- arigato *se distorsiona la voz* -la castaña asiente-

**Fin del flash back**

**Natsuki: ¿**Kuro?

**Kuro: **¿eh? ¿nani?

**Natsuki: **nada estabas como ida

**Kuro: **gomene

**Natsume: **vamos ya casi empieza el juego

**Chicas: **hii

**Yami: **como amo jugar –sonrisa malvada-

**Natsume y Natsuki: **algo saldrá mal

* * *

**Tsubasa: **hola Naru

**Narumi: **Hola Tsubasa-kun –iba con Ruka y Sumire **(vestidos como en el anime)- ¿**de qué trata el juego?

**Tsubasa: **vencer a la reina del hielo, representada por Ibaragi-san

**Narumi: **queremos jugar

**Nanami: **genial yo igual

**Tsubasa: **¿eh?¿de dónde..?

**Nanami**: jaja vamos somos 4 jugadores de la trigésimo cuarta ronda n.n

**Narumi, Ruka y Sumire:** T-T-T-T-T-TRIGESIMA CUERTA RONDA!

**Tsubasa: **somos populares, bueno tomen un papelito –les da una caja donde hay 4 papelitos-

**Nanami: **tengo naranja voy con Onne-chan –dice emocionada-

**Ruka: **tengo blanco

**Tsubasa: **con Shiro-kun

**Sumire: **azul

**Tsubasa: **conmigo

**Narumi: **café

**Tsubasa: **con Misaki, vamos todos

* * *

**-con Nanami-**

**Mikan: **hola Nana

**Nanami: **onne-chan

**Mikan: **vamos

**Nanami: **¿Qué es lo primero que debo hacer?

**Mikan: **pasar por aquí –era un estanque de fango, tenías una liana para pasar-

**Nanami: **poder perruno –se sostiene de la liana y cruza fácilmente-

**Mikan: **me pregunto si el juego podrá soportar a Nanami

**Nanami: **vamos

**Llegan a un puente a medio caer**

**Nanami: **sugoi

**Mikan: **haya te veo –se tele transporta al otro lado-

**Nanami: **okey –empieza a caminar pero el puente se rompe y ella se agarra de las soga, luego empieza a moverse como si fuera un barandal- listo

**Mikan: **bien entonces –esquiva una bola de agua que casi le da-

**Mun: **hola chicas

**Mikan: **oye casi me das

**Nanami: **hola q hacen xD

**Mun: **bueno ya sabes somos soldados de hielo

**Rui: **si pequeña

**Hayate: **enserio los niños no deberían jugar

**Jin: **menos si son niñas –sonrisa de burla-

**Nanami: **tienen razón –agarra una rama y golpea a Hayate en su cara, aprovecho que Jin no le prestaba atención y le dio una patada en... bueno sus partes nobles y ambos quedaron en estado de K.O- algo más n.n

**Mun: **no que flojera mejor me los llevo –ella y Rui se llevan a los chicos sin mucha delicadeza-

**Mikan: **no entiendo como lo haces

**Nanami: **Yoichi y yo entrenamos con Yami-chan

**Mikan:** con razón, vamos debes luchar contra el cocodrilo

**Nanami: **ok

**Mikan: **ten cuidado

**Nanami: **hii

**Cocodrilo: **grrrr

**Nanami: **vamos no tengas miedo –el chiste al final gano Nanami- cobarde –ve que el cocodrilo se va corriendo

**Mikan: **pobre, bueno solo falta la prueba de Natsume –llegan donde el-

**Natsume: **miren que pelear con una mocosa ¬¬

**Nanami: **ey Kuro-chan es más infantil

**Kuro: **achu

**Natsume: **buen punto

**Nanami: **cuál es mi reto

**Natsume: **hacer que con esta llama se derrita el hielo –era un cubo de más de 2 metros-

**Nanami: -**con un chasquido la llamita se hace llamota y bueno adiós cubo-

**Natsume: **¿entoces no era tu único alice?

**Mikan: **Nanami no baka

**Nanami: **n.n U etto –nerviosa- la cage –piensa-

**Natsume: **¿Cuál es?

**Nanami:** etto… bueno es que, bueno… KYYYAAA –corre como loca al último reto-

**Mikan y Natsume: **._.U / ¬¬U

* * *

**-Con Ruka-**

**Shiro: **hola Nogi

**Ruka: **hola Okami ¿cuáles son mis retos?

**Shiro: **primero este –le contesta leyendo y señalando a una laguna de 5.5m en el cual tenías que cruzar por una tablita de 3 pulgadas de ancho-

**Ruka: **etto –se pone nervioso-

**Shiro: **vamos –fácilmente cruza la tabla- **(bueno tener las habilidades de un lobo ayuda)**

**Ruka: **sugoi –dice asombrado- Bueno haya voy –empieza a caminar poco a poco encima de la tabla- lo logre –dice al terminar su recorrido-

**Shiro: **-asiente- la siguiente prueba o como diria Natsuki loco y peligroso reto puesto por los locos de Tsubasa y Yami, cruzar estas lianas y si caes abran una plantas que le jalen hasta el fondo y claro mueres –dijo con simpleza-

**Ruka: **… okey –la verdad ya no le sorprendía tanto- hay voy –empezó a cruzar, claro comenzó una fuerte lluvia a la mitad del camino aun así pudo pasar- lo logre

**Shiro: **sobreviviste ¿eh? Bien lo siguientes pelear contra la serpiente

**Ruka: **¿serpiente?

**Shiro: **Poizun –dice y aparece una serpiente-

**Ruka: **wow

**Serpiente: **sssss

**Ruka: **tranquila no te hare daño

**Serpiente: **ssss –vuelve a esconderse-

**Ruka: **¿de dónde sacaron la serpiente?

**Shiro: **amiga de Yami

**Ruka: **…-ya se esperaba algo así-

**Natsuki: **oigan bakas

**Shiro: **hola Natsu-chan –dice para molestarla-

**Natsuki: **7.7 cállate Shi-kun –dice igual para molestarlo-

**Shiro: **-empiezan una guerra de mirada, pero luego recuerdan a Ruka-

**Natsuki: **hola Ruka-pyon o debería decir contrincante

**Shiro: **pobre Nogi

**Ruka: **¿cuál es mi reto?

**Natsuki: **tu reto es…

**Continuara**

* * *

**-en un estudio negro y naranja-**

**Natsuki: **hola a todos

**Mikan: **KYYYYAAAA

**Yami: **REGRESA AQUI

**Mikan: **NATSUKI TAISKETE

**Natsuki: **uf ya que –toma un sartén y con él le pega a Yami en la cara-

**Yami:** auch que les pasa, par de locas

**Mikan:-**se esconde atrás de Natsuki- ayúdame

**Natsuki: **¿qué pasa?

**Yami: **se roba a Candy, Mandy y a mi amado Jigoku **(infierno en japonés)**

**Natsuki: **dáselos

**Mikan: **-le lanza sus pistolas y una AK-47-

**Yami: **hola bebes –le dice con cariño- y ustedes que quieren?

**Natsuki: **cantaras

**Yami: **… -se iba ir pero ahí estaba Hikari y mejor se quedó- **(perdón Yami y Hikari son hermanas y Yami pues… Shiro: le teme a su Hermana)**

**Hikari: **solo canta

**Yami: **ya que bueno hola soy Yami y cantare** "The Climb" de Miley Cyrus**

I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb.

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith.

**Natsuki: **vez no estuvo tan mal

**Yami: **… te odio –se va-

**Natsuki y Mikan: **bueno hasta la próxima

* * *

**bueno eso es todo y ya me voy Yami me esta asecinando con la mirada **

**Yami: 7.7**

**b-b-bueno bye bye**


End file.
